¿Yo? ¿Embarazada de Sasuke kun? ¡Eso es ilógico!
by Little Luka
Summary: Sakura debe matar a su bien amado Sasuke para salvarlo de la oscuridad, pero el Uchiha tiene otros planes: Restaurar el clan.
1. Perdóname

**¡Hola! Este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba mal hecho así que lo arreglé ^^U**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Titulo del fanfic**: ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada de Sasuke-kun? ¡Eso es ilógico!  
**Autora:** Little Luka  
**Género**: Romance y comedia  
**Clasificación**: +16

**Resumen**: Este fic está ambientado en los capis del manga en la que Sakura busca a Sasuke con la intención de matarlo, pero para su sorpresa, él, al parecer tiene otros planes, hace un Jutsu extraño a Sakura y luego se marcha. Sakura regresa a Konoha diciendo que no ha podido matarlo, pero al pasar los días se va sintiendo algo extraña y no sabe el por qué.

**Nota**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo I

Perdóname

"Kiba, ayúdame a buscar a Sasuke"

Fue lo último que dijo Sakura Haruno, antes de que emprendieran el camino que marcaba el olor de Sasuke, según kiba. Sakura, en su interior ya no habría más debates, su único objetivo ahora era matar a Sasuke ¿Por qué? Porque es demasiado malo, no puede cambiarlo, no quiere que siga por ese mal camino. Tendrá que matarlo para salvarlo.

-Sakura, el olor de Sasuke se está moviendo en dirección al norte-informó el chico perro mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Vamos-respondió la muchacha, que actuaba con una determinación jamás vista en ella.  
.

.

.

Madara los había transportado a un lugar desconocido, los bloques sobre los que estaban eran todos extraños y la oscuridad era palpable. La pelirroja no dejaba de asediar al Uchiha.

-Karin, suficiente. Déjame en paz, ya curaste mis heridas, ahora aléjate.

-Como digas, Sasuke-kun-y dicho esto, ella se separó un poco del pelinegro, sumisa.

-¡Hmp!-masculló el joven con su expresión característica.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó temerosa y confundida.

-no lo sé. Ese Madara nos envió a un lugar desconocido. Ayúdame a buscar la salida-ordenó mientras trataba de incorporarse, no sin un poco de dificultad. Ella asintió.

En ese momento se pusieron a buscar la salida de aquel tan extraño lugar, ya llevaban un rato caminado, cuando al fondo, entre tanta oscuridad, lograron divisar una luz.

-¡Mira, Sasuke-kun, allí está la salida! –Chilló la pelirroja.

-Sí, ya la vi.

Al salir se encontraron en un bosque y no había rastro de la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente.

-Karin-llamó.

-¿Si?

-Localízame a Juugo y a Suigetsu, ahora-ordenó.

-Como digas-en ese momento Karin cerró sus ojos y empezó a buscar los chakras de sus compañeros de equipo hasta que los percibió y se lo comunicó a Sasuke.

-Se encuentran en dirección al norte.

-Vamos.

Pasaron unas horas desde que emprendieron su camino hacia el norte, si fuera por la voluntad de Sasuke, no hubieran descansado hasta llegar, pero la batalla que tuvo anteriormente lo dejo muy amolado ya que por poco y lo matan, así que tuvieron que parar para descansar y pasar allí la noche.

-Sasuke-kun, aun sigues cansado por la batalla, lo más recomendable es que descansemos para continuar el viaje mañana, y así recuperar fuerzas.

-¡Hmp! Está bien-al Uchiha no le agradaba la idea pero tenía que admitirlo; estaba cansado y no podría continuar saltando de árbol en árbol por mucho tiempo más.

-Ya se está poniendo el sol, descansemos aquí-sugirió Karin.  
-¡Tsk!  
.

.

.  
-Se ha detenido-informó Kiba.

-De seguro paró para descansar y pasará la noche allí, nosotros no pararemos, eso nos dará ventaja-dijo una muy seria Sakura sin dejar de correr.  
.

.

.  
-¿Quieres comer algo, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó tratando de disolver la incómoda situación de silencio junto al chico del Sharingan.

-No, ya duérmete y déjame en paz-Sasuke no deja de ser impetuoso.

-Como digas…-Karin se recostó por allí entre la hierba, al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida. Sasuke solo se apoyo en un árbol a descansar y por su mente pasaron pensamientos extraños.

"Sakura, necesito contactarme contigo, hay algo que quiero que hagas, espero no te moleste…ojalá que tus sentimientos hacia mí no hayan cambiado." Con estos pensamientos, el azabache cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Karin despertó a Sasuke estrepitosamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó molesto y con cara de "Ahí va de nuevo"

-Se acercan dos personas a nosotros ¡Están ya muy cerca de aquí! Aparecerán en cualquier momento ¡Hay que huir!

-¡Hmp! Si están tan cerca no tiene caso huir, lo mejor será encararlos, además no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones-respondió con tedio, además, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente descansado como para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-Mmm…está bien –suspiró la chica, realmente no tenía ánimos de estar en otra batalla.

En ese mismo momento Sakura y kiba ya estaban a pocos metros de los integrantes Taka.

-Kiba, agradezco tu ayuda de todo corazón, pero ahora necesito que me dejes sola y vuelvas a la villa.

-¡¿Qué? No te puedo dejar sola, es muy peligroso…-refutó el chico perro, pero Sakura lo interrumpió severa.

-¡Vuelve a la villa! Quiero encargarme de él con mis propias manos, no deseo que me ayudes, vete, Por favor.

-Como quieras, ojalá no te pasa nada malo- en ese momento, Kiba desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Sakura sola.

-Sasuke-kun, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-dijo para sí, dejando que una fugaz lágrima ruede por su mejilla, rápidamente se la limpió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

.

.

.  
-¡Por ahí! La otra persona se ha ido, solo viene una-anunció Karin señalando con el dedo el mismo lugar por donde, segundos después, salió Haruno de entre la espesura.

-Sakura-Pronunció el azabache al verla, ese encuentro fue más allá de sus expectativas.

-Sasuke-susurró.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó la chica de cabellos rojos, estaba un poco sorprendida, pero nadie respondió su pregunta.

-Sasuke-kun, perdóname por esto pero yo he venido a…

-No me pidas perdón-interrumpió con arrogancia-tu eres la que debes disculparme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-…-Sakura se quedó perpleja ante tal afirmación.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿No venias a matarme?-dijo con aire de superioridad-estoy esperando a que me ataques.

-¿Cómo sabes que venía matarte y no a regresarte a la aldea como siempre he intentado?

-Lo veo en tu mirada, tus ojos ya no reflejan la esperanza de que yo regrese, solo guardan determinación y un profundo dolor. No puedes engañar a los ojos de un Uchiha, y sobre todo a mí, te conozco demasiado bien, tienes un alma tan transparente que nunca te permitió engañar a nadie.

-Lindo discurso-respondió con una sonrisa muy falsa, tan falsa que se notaba a kilómetros.

-Hmp.

-No quiero flaquear justo ahora, esta decisión me ha llevado al borde del desconsuelo y al deseo de salvarte de esta oscuridad en la que tú mismo te has metido, aunque tenga que matarte para lograrlo. No me echaré para atrás ahora. Tienes una voluntad inquebrantable y una inútil como yo no puede hacer nada para cambiarte, ni siquiera pude hacerlo cuando éramos niños, mucho menos ahora que eres aún peor que antes-dicho esto, sacó rápidamente un kunai y se lo lanzó al pelinegro, pero este, claro está, lo evadió fácilmente.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? ¿De niños quién iba a pensar que _tú_intentarías algo para lastimarme, y, peor aún, matarme?

-Las personas cambian, Uchiha-Parecía muy fría y decidida, pero en su interior lloraba amarga y desconsoladamente. No podía creer que llegaría el momento en que ella personalmente tendría que encargarse de la muerte de su único amor.

-Lamento mucho por ti que los deseos de tu razón no sean concedidos, pero los de tu corazón sí, ya que no podrás matarme. Terminaré con esto rápido, antes de que me ataques, pues no quiero lastimarte; no ahora…ni nunca más-en ese momento, Sasuke hizo unos sellos con las manos, los mismo que Sakura no pudo entender, porque nunca los había visto antes, en consecuencia, se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba, dándole ventaja a Sasuke para que hiciera en ella un Jutsu prohibido que le había enseñado Orochimaru. De un momento a otro quedó suspendida en el aire, rodeada por un aura color lila, la misma que rodaba a Sasuke y ambas se unían entre sí

-¿Pero qué haces?-La Kunoichi estaba más que sorprendida, ero estaba claro que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Le hago un favor a mi extinto clan, hace rato te dije que me disculparas por esto-respondió sin dejar de concentrarse.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el aura que rodeaba a Sakura y a Sasuke se desvaneció, depositando a Sakura en el suelo de una forma tan delicada como si se tratara de la más vulnerable flor. Karin observaba perpleja.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-preguntó desde el suelo al darse cuenta de que había terminado y ella no se notaba ningún rasguño.

-Sakura, me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho, _cuídense mucho_. Adiós…-En ese mismo instante, el Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a una desconcertada Haruno y a Karin un tanto confundida que, al ver que su jefe se marchó, vaciló un poco antes de ir ella tras él, no sin antes propinarle una mala mueca a Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, espera…aún no he terminado contigo…-la Kunoichi intentó incorporarse pero desmayó en el intento, no había dormido en toda la noche y estaba agotada, además, su chakra había disminuido considerablemente luego de su encuentro con el pelinegro.

.

.

.  
-Sasuke-kun, ¿quién era esa extraña chica de cabellos de chicle?

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-No es asunto tuyo contestó cortante.-"Sakura, no me falles…"  
.

.

.

Pasadas unas horas, Sakura despertó, ya era de noche y las tinieblas se habían apoderado del bosque.

-¿Umm? ¿Qué sucedió?-pasaron aproximadamente tres segundos para que Haruno pudiera recordar todo lo ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente -Sasuke-kun… en mala hora deje que Kiba se marchara, ahora no podré rastrearlo para seguirlo, no tengo más remedio que regresar a la aldea.

Ella se sentía desesperada, era la primera vez en su vida en que decidía hacer algo muy importante y de mucho valor, era tan difícil aceptarlo, pero había fracasado. No pudo ser capaz de salvar a su amado de la oscuridad y lo peor fue que él le había hecho algo que no comprendía qué era, por un momento temió por su vida, pero al pasar las horas se fue sintiendo mejor y concluyó que sus temores eran infundados. Ella no lo sabía, en sus entrañas ya había germinado el futuro del clan Uchiha.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Bueno, subiré la conti entre mañana y pasado. Ya está todo el fic hecho y solo hay que arreglarle algunas (muchas) cosas :P**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	2. Juntos

**Konishiwa!**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo II de esta historia. **

**Y sí, en respuesta a la pregunta de edniiitahhh yo si subí este fic en el 2009 en Mss, pero ahora lo estoy retocando quitándole, poniéndole, etc. Me alegra mucho que lo hayan leído antes :) pero prometo que esta vez será mejor ^^**

* * *

Capítulo II

Juntos

Luego de mucho reflexionar, Naruto había decidido volver a la aldea. Tenía mucho en qué pensar luego de haber tenido una profunda conversación con Gaara con respecto a Sasuke.

-Debo meditar muy bien lo que voy a hacer, quiero ayudar a Sasuke pero…-caminaba por la villa metido en sus cavilaciones. De repente, vio que una sombra se escondía tras un poste eléctrico; estaba temblorosa y toda roja, se trataba de Hinata.

-¿Hinata?-El Uzumaki empalideció cuando, al verla, recordó su declaración de amor en una batalla ya pasada

"_Siempre iba tras de ti…esperando que me sorprendas…solo quería estar contigo, tú has hecho que yo cambie, tu sonrisa me salvó, por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte, porque yo…__te amo_"

La chica, al verse descubierta, se puso más roja aún y echó a correr asustada. Rápidamente Naruto la persiguió y logró alcanzarla, tomándola de la cintura. La Hyuga lloraba avergonzada.

-No dejaré que te escapes esta vez sin antes oír lo que debo decirte-Dijo con la sonrisa zorruna que lo caracteriza.

-¡Na…Naruto…kun!  
.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura había llegado a la aldea, muy cansada por cierto, y en la entrada se topó con los guardianes que custodiaban la entrada a la villa.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?-Haruno se encontraba con ese tipo de buen humor que más bien da miedo.

-B-bien, Sakura-san-tartamudeaban los dos hombres nerviosos.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó-¿Aún no vuelve a la aldea?

-Sí, Sakura-san, volvió anoche.

-¿En serio? Iré a hablar con él-dijo mientras disimulaba su gran tristeza-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Tsunade-sama?

-Muy bien, ya salió del estado de coma. En unas cuantas semanas estará totalmente recuperada y volverá a tomar su puesto de Hokage-respondieron un poco más alegres.

-Vaya que eso es una buena noticia-Sintió un gran alivio al saber que su maestra ya estaba bien- Gracias por la información. Adiós-se despidió cortésmente al momento que se volteaba para adentrarse en la aldea.

-Adiós, Sakura-san.

La Kunoichi ya sabía a lo que iba cuando se marchaba rumbo al departamento de su compañero y amigo del equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki.  
Al virar una esquina, Sakura pudo divisar a Naruto sentado en una banca junto a Hinata conversando muy amenamente, sinceramente, se lo veía muy feliz, Hinata solo asentía y sonreía sonrojada. La chica de cabellos rosados se detuvo un momento sin que se dieran cuenta y suspiró con sosiego. Comenzó a hablar consigo misma.

-Eso solo me tranquiliza, quería aclararle que no lo amo y que le mentí. Lo estimo bastante como a un hermano, pero creo que no será necesario. Ojalá alcance la felicidad junto con Hinata, se lo merece ya que ella siempre lo amó. Yo seguiré con mi vida, está claro que no podré matar a Sasuke.

-¡Y entonces en ese momento yo decidí que lo mejor sería…!-Naruto no paraba de hablar, hacía todo tipo de mímicas conforme a lo que hablaba, contándole sus grandes hazañas a Hinata, ella lo escuchaba con atención y sonreía feliz, claro, seguía roja como un tomate.

Sakura se encaminó a su casa, para este entonces ella vivía sola y era independiente. Era una pequeña villa pero resultaba bastante cómoda para ella, cerró la puerta principal tras sí con desgano y volvió a suspirar, como si en ese suspiro se le fueran todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que pasar.

-Bueno, aquí de nuevo- se dijo mientras se tumbaba sobre su cama para descansar.

A partir del día siguiente, Sakura iba muy seguido a visitar a Tsunade, le contó todo lo que había pasado, ella supo comprenderlo y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, también habló con Naruto, él le dijo que la quería como a una hermana, no le reclamó nada sobre Sasuke ya que no quería atormentarla más; sabía que no lo pudo matar, también le contó sobre Hinata, que pasaría más tiempo con ella y, así, corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Naruto-le dijo a su "hermano"-Mis mejores deseos para ambos-sonrió suavemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Sakura-chan-luego, el rubio la observó detenidamente, como si se tratase de algún bicho raro-Oye...

-¿Si?

-Te noto algo pálida ¿Sucede algo? preguntó con preocupación, lucía realmente demacrada.

-Emm…-ella se sorprendió un poco por el comentario del Uzumaki. No se sentía muy bien, pero no tenía idea de que podía dar a notar eso con su apariencia-No lo sé, tal vez no he comido adecuadamente estas últimas semanas. Trataré de recuperarme…

-Prométemelo-interrumpió el chico.

-Lo prometo-dijo sonriente.

-Me preocupas mucho, Sakura-chan. No quiero que nada malo te pase. Sé que has estado deprimida desde tu último encuentro con Sasuke y no quisiera que eso afecte a tu salud.

-Descuida, Naruto.

Las semanas iban pasando y Tsunade por fin recuperaría su puesto de Hokage, todos esperaban ansiosos ese día, pero la salud de Sakura había disminuido más. Naruto estaba intranquilo ¿Qué le ocurría a su amiga?

* * *

**Hehehe ya se que está algo corto, al principio pensé en unir dos capis pero luego decidí que deben estar separados ^^U espero entiendan :)**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, besotes y abrazos para todos. Gracias por los reviews.**

**¿Reviews?**

**_Little Luka_**


	3. ¿Enferma?

**¡Hola! lamento haber demorado con este capítulo ^^U lo que pasa es que me sucedieron mil cosas y no tuve tiempo de dedicarle al fic u.u ademas esta capi está relativamente largo, espero que les guste, tiene un toque de humor. Fue bastante difícil repararlo, estaba hecho un desastre ._.**

**Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

Capítulo III

¿Enferma?

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?-Preguntó un preocupado Naruto. Sakura asintió de manera no muy convincente-Mm…si tu lo dices- contestó dudosamente.

-¡Estoy bien!-gritó haciendo gala de su inminente bipolaridad- ya deja de preguntarme siempre lo…-La Haruno se puso verde repentinamente y se cubrió la boca para salir corriendo del lugar. Naruto la siguió con la mirada, estaba bastante sorprendido y consternado. Definitivamente su amiga no estaba bien.

Luego de unos momentos, ella regresó, estaba mucho más pálida y llena de sudor; totalmente depauperada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió esta vez?

-Acabo de vomitar, creo que comí algo en mal estado, o tal vez sea por la tensión o algo así… -respondió aún si haber recuperado el aliento-te dije que no te preocuparas.

-Como digas-le iba a sacar la verdad en cualquier momento, algo estaba mal con Sakura e iba a descubrir qué era-para librarnos de la tensión, te invito a comer Ramén en Ichiraku con Hinata y Sai ¿Te parece?-propuso emocionado.

-Naruto, no me hables de comida ahora que me dan ganas de vomitar otra vez…

-Está bien, está bien, paso por ti mañana a las seis y media de la tarde. Te cuidas mucho, Sakura-chan ¡Adiós! –y se alejó saltando con su característica efusividad.

-Adiós, Naruto.

Haruno se dispuso a marchar rumbo a casa, no pudo evitar sentir algunas nauseas aún ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca le había pasado esto ¿Estaba enferma? De seguro que sí, detestaba estar enferma. No pensaba que era algo de preocuparse, después de todo, es una Kunoichi ¿No? En unos días se le pasaría. Solo esperaba que eso no le cause problemas y poder cumplir sus misiones sin ningún contratiempo.

Llegó a casa, sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, subió a su habitación y lo primero que vio, como siempre, fue la foto del equipo siete, el recuerdo de esos bellos momentos, de esa linda etapa de su vida, en la que Sasuke estaba con ellos…con ella. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír, pero su expresión cambia a una de tristeza en el momento en el que recordó la cruda realidad:

Sasuke ya no está con ellos.

Los bellos momentos ya no podrían ser de nuevo.

Esa etapa de su vida terminó la misma noche en que él se fue.

Incluso intentó matarlo, pero no funcionó.  
¿Quién sabe que Jutsu me hizo?

Un futuro con él, era tan imposible…veía su amor tan lejos como las estrellas…no…incluso más lejos….sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos tristes pensamientos de sí. Se dio un baño para luego descansar un rato.

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke-kun, qué haremos ahora? Ya encontramos a Juugo y a Suigetsu –consultó Karin, a lo que Sasuke contestó tajante.

-Bien, quería decirles que ya no habrá más Taka.

Los tres subordinados se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que disolverás nuestra pequeña organización?-Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Exactamente, pueden seguir con sus vidas que seguiré con la mía.

-¿Qué pasará con el plan de destruir la aldea de la Hoja?-interpeló una reprochante pelirroja.

-Tiene razón-la apoyó Juugo.

-No sería correcto. Itachi entregó tanto a esa aldea, lo sacrificó todo por ella; si la destruyo, todos sus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

-¿Y tú Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Karin.

-Tengo otros planes-respondió-Pueden seguir juntos sin mí si así lo desean, pero yo debo hacer otras cosas.

-Entendemos perfectamente-concluyó un solemne Juugo-Ha sido un placer, Sasuke.

-Suerte-con esta palabra, el pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada a su equipo y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. La chica de gafas chillaba sonoramente

-Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

En la aldea de la Hoja, todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos para el retorno de la Hokage a su puesto. Era muy importante que Sakura esté en la ceremonia, pero estaba psicológicamente cansada y durmió hasta pasadas las doce y media, siendo el evento a la una de la tarde.

-¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo es que me dormí por tanto tiempo? ¡Debo ir a la ceremonia de Tsunade-sama! -Rápidamente se arregló y salió de su casa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Al llegar, se encontró con su amigo, el Uzumaki , Hinata y Sai.

-Hola, Naruto…S-Sai-estaba agitada, se había acercado corriendo hasta ese lugar y le faltaban las energías.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¿Ya estás mejor?-Preguntó el chico de las franjas en las mejillas muy emocionado al verla.

-Bien, Naruto, gracias-mintió.

-Hola, fea. Naruto me comentó que estabas asqueada de todo ¿Estás enferma?-curioseó el ninja artista. Siempre acompañados de sus comentarios tan "acertados"

-No estoy enferma, Sai "O eso espero" Gracias por preguntar-contestó con sarcasmo.

-Ho…hola sakura-saludó tímidamente Hinata.

-Hola, Hinata ¿Vienes con Naruto? –interpeló sonriente, con esa simpatía que la caracterizaba cada vez que le hablaba a la Hyuga. Esta se puso un poco roja y asintió apenada pero feliz.

-Dentro de diez minutos comenzará el programa y haré algo que te sorprenderá, sakura-chan ¡De veras! –anunció Naruto, tan jovial como siempre.

-¿Qué será?-se preguntó Haruno con curiosidad.

Pasado un rato dio comienzo a la ceremonia, había actos artísticos, entrega de arreglos florales y varios discursos por parte de las personalidades más importantes de la aldea. Tsunade lucía saludable y agradecida por todo aquello.

La persona que animaba el evento comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes para hacer un anuncio especial.

-A continuación tenemos la…

-¡La intraversión de Naruto Uzumaki!-interrumpió el rubio parándose sobre su asiento y gritando a todo pulmón. Todos estaban sorprendidos, a excepción de Hinata y Sai-¡Allá voy, mi querida Oba-chan!-Naruto fue saltando de silla en silla y le arranchó el micrófono a Genma, quien estaba animando.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?-Tsunade estaba extrañada por todo lo acontecido.

-¡Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage, estoy tan feliz de que Oba-chan esté bien que le voy a dedicar una canción!-luego puso su cara zorruna y miró a su compañero de equipo-¡Ponme la música, Sai!

-A la orden-contestó sospechosamente sonriente

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Sai?- . Sakura estaba alarmada ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su intuición femenina le daba a entender que estaba a punto de ser testigo de un ridículo monumental.

-Ya lo verás, fea, ya lo verás-Luego de decir aquello, Sai dibujó un equipo de sonido en uno de sus pergaminos y lo hizo real, presionó un botón y empezó a sonar la música.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Esta es una canción que yo mismo compuse especialmente para esta ocasión!-continuó el Uzumaki-¡Te quiero mi vieja! -Y empezó a cantar, en una especie de rapeo. Terriblemente.

Eres muy importante para mí,  
Y también para la aldea~  
Todos aquí te queremos~  
Osea, toda la aldea (?)  
Estamos saltando en un pie  
Porque te has recuperado~

¡Y volverás a ser Hokage!  
Pero no te pongas muy contenta~  
Porque yo te serrucharé el piso (?)  
Y me quedaré con el puesto~  
¡Y eso también va para ti Danzou-baka!

¡Te queremos, Oba-chan!  
Pero solo espero una cosa~  
Que al terminar de cantar  
Esta hermosa trova~  
¡No me mates!

Luego de esto, hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar, la tensión era fatal y Tsunade estaba morada de la furia, se levantó de su asiento y gritó iracunda como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ven acá! ¡Te atraparé!-Y salió corriendo a perseguirlo. La escena era cómica, pero todos tenían cara de "¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?" Así culminó la ceremonia.

Pasadas las horas, Sakura, Hinata y Sai estaban buscando a Naruto; nadie sabía nada ni de él ni de la Hokage, todos temían más por la vida del rubio que de cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde estás?-llamaba la chica de ojos perla activando el Byakugan.

-Naru…Naruto…-llamó Sakura entrecortadamente, lo que llamó la atención de sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, fea?-Preguntó Sai.

-Na…nada –estaba mareada otra vez pero trataba inútilmente de disimularlo-Mejor me voy a casa a descansar por unas horas. Ha sido un día agitado.

-Si, fea, según lo que me dijo Naruto tienen una salida los tres… Ejem! los cuatro tenemos una salida a comer a las seis y media de la tarde-manifestó Sai-no te preocupes por él, Hinata y yo lo seguiremos buscando, y si no lo encontramos ahora, de seguro aparece para ir a comer Ramén. Naruto no se perdería esa comida por nada del mundo.

-Sai-kun tiene razón, ve a descansar tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. No te preocupes-A estas alturas, Naruto le había comentado a Hinata las convalecencias de la Kunoichi y ella también se encontraba preocupada.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.

Los mareos la estaban matando, ya no lo aguantaba más, incluso estaba considerando ver a un médico ya que su situación era insufrible. Sakura llegó a su casa y se dio un baño, pensó en todas las cosas que le estaban pasando antes de tumbarse pesadamente en su cama para reposar, luego se arregló sencillamente y esperó a sus amigos que la iban a recoger.

Seis y treinta…

Seis y cuarenta y cinco…

Seis y cincuenta y nueve…

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó con extrañeza. De repente escuchó la voz inconfundible del rubio vociferar su nombre a las afueras de la casa.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó desde la calle.

-¡Uff! Apareció-suspiró aliviada -¡Ya voy!-le contestó desde la planta alta. Sakura iba bajando las escaleras mientras reclamaba un poco la demora del Uzumaki-Naruto ¿Por qué tardaste tan…? –La Haruno no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues se quedó de piedra al ver al chico con horribles moretones, múltiples heridas y un ojo morado.

-Perdona la demora, Sakura-chan, lo que pasa es que tuve que ir a ver a Hinata a su casa e ir a ver a Sai también-se excusó poniendo una mirada reprochante para el dibujante.

-¿Nos vamos?-Sugirió Naruto luego de que todos se saludaran entre sí

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku Ramén, los cuatro se sentaron en la barra, como siempre. Primero Hinata, al lado de Naruto, quien estaba con Sakura y Sai al otro extremo.

-¡Un Ramén por favor! - Naruto fue el primero en ordenar. Estaba muy animado.- ¿Ustedes que quieren?

-¿Acaso hay otra cosa aparte del Ramén?-contestó Sakura con desgano. Naruto sonrió nervioso y volvió a ordenar.

-Que sean cuatro tazones llenos, por favor.

-Que solo sean tres, no tengo apetito, solo vine a acompañarlos. No se preocupen-interrumpió Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, tu si que estás rara-opinó el oji-azul con decepción.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bi…-pero Haruno no pudo terminar la frase. Sin previo aviso, cayó al suelo desmayada, alarmando a todos los presentes.

-¡¿Fea?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-llamó dándole ligeros golpes en las mejillas tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Se desmayó! ¿Qué hacemos, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó una intranquila Hinata.

-¡Esto se acabó! Sakura-chan ha estado enferma, rara ¡Yo qué se! ¡Ahora mismo la llevaremos con la vieja para que la examine y nos diga qué es lo que tiene!-Los otros dos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, el Uzumaki cargó a la rosácea en peso y se la llevaron hasta la casa de la Hokage.

.

.

-¡Oba-chan! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!-vociferó Naruto mientras daba sonoros golpes a la puerta principal.

-¿Qué ocurre, mocoso?-salió Tsunade y quedó sorprendida al ver a Sakura inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto-¿Q-qué le pasó a Sakura?

-Sakura-chan ha estado muy rara estos días; sufre de mareos, vomita, y hoy, por último, se desmayó ¡Ayúdela¡-suplicó el chico. Estaba consternado y muy alterado.

-Esta bien, Naruto, ahorita la examinaré y sabremos lo que tiene…-Tsunade tranquilizó al rubio mientras tomaba a Sakura en los brazos de ella y entraban en el edificio-Muy pronto lo sabremos…

* * *

**Ok, Ok...en el próximo cap ya se enterarán de lo que realmente sucede, ya se que me quieren matar por alargar el asunto ^^UU**

**Bueh, espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews y de que se interesen por mi humilde historia, ansío ver las opiniones sobre este capítulo ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	4. Embarazada

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de este fic, espero que les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, en serio son muy alentadores ^^ Sin más que decir, aquí el capi :3**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Embarazada

-Esperen aquí los resultados, ahora mismo examinaré a Sakura-fue lo último que dijo la Hokage antes de meterse junto con la Kunoichi en su consultorio médico.

Pasaron un par de horas y la preocupación los abrumaba, estaban impacientes. Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Era tarde y Hinata debía volver a casa; su padre no le perdonaría un retraso. El rubio ofreció acompañarla pero ella se negó.

-No te molestes, Naruto-kun. Ahora lo importante es saber de Sakura. Yo iré sola y estaré bien, tu quédate tranquilo-sugirió un poco apenada, Uzumaki no pudo refutar nada a esto y dejó que se marchara, no sin antes decirle que vaya con cautela. Luego de esto Hinata se despidió y quedaron solos Naruto y Sai.

-Oye, Sai…-llamó

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-¿Qué crees tú que tenga Sakura-chan?-preguntó intrigado.

- No se, tal vez esté embarazada-respondió impulsivamente para luego soltar una sonora carcajada. Naruto empalideció y lo agarró de la remera para gritarle.

-¡No digas ese tipo de tonterías, Sai!-el aludido rió con cinismo, ignorando la reacción del Jinchuriki.

-Te preocupas demasiado…-manifestó el pelinegro sin parar de reír.

-Es que me inquieta mucho Sakura-chan, ella es como una hermana para mí.

En ese momento, Tsunade abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto en donde había estado examinando a Sakura. Parecía bastante seria, más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Sai, al ver que Naruto estaba tratando de leer esa respuesta en el rostro de la Hokage.

-Es un asunto bastante delicado-contestó a modo de ultimátum.

-¿Qué…?-trató de articular el Uzumaki.

-Debo hablar con ella primero antes de comunicarles mi diagnóstico, como ya les dije, no es algo que se pueda tomar muy a la ligera-interrumpió con la misma seriedad que antes-Iré a despertar a Sakura, por favor, esperen aquí.

Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para indagar acerca de las cosas alarmantes que dijo Tsunade, esta desapareció nuevamente en la habitación, dejando a los chicos mucho más impacientes que en un principio.  
.

.

.

La rubia empapó una fuerte sustancia en algodón y roció la nariz de la Haruno para hacerla despertar, esta se movió ligeramente y se talló los ojos. Saltó violentamente al percatarse de que no estaba en mismo lugar que recordaba haber estado la última vez que estuvo consciente. Miró a la Hokage con sorpresa.

-¡¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Dónde estoy?-se cuestionó.

-¡Sakura!-gritó de improvisto, lo que asustó un poco a la rosácea.

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es el padre?-lanzó la pregunta sin ningún pudor.

-¿El padre? ¿De qué habla, Tsunade-sama?-devolvió la interrogante con confusión.

- ¡El padre de tu hijo ¿Quién es?-volvió a gritar con exasperación.

-¿Hijo? Tsunade-sama, yo no tengo ningún hijo-declaró llena de ofuscación.

-Oh, si, vaya que lo tienes. Estás embarazada ¿Acaso no lo sabías?-Haruno, al oír esto, se quedó perpleja por unos segundos, luego echó a reír, lo que indignó aún mas a la Hokage.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-vociferó furiosa.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, aquí debe de haber un error-explicó tratando de no volver a reírse-Yo no…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Deja de bromear, maldita sea! ¡Confiesa quién es el padre de una vez!-En ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la rubia de coletas iba en serio y quedó muda por el desconcierto-¡Responde!

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama, esto es un malentendido…yo no podría…yo nunca…usted sabe…-respondió titubeante.

Tsunade vio la verdad en la mirada de su alumna, ya que era como su hija. Dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse y prosiguió, ya más serena.

-Escucha, Sakura, aquí no hay ningún error. Al principio yo también creí eso, pero para estar segura te hice todos los exámenes posibles y absolutamente todos dieron con los mismos resultados. Sakura, estas esperando un hijo-declaro, luego se sentó pesadamente sobre su sillón. Eso iba a ser un gran problema.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto ¡Es ilógico! ¡No lo creo!-exclamó confiada.

-Las pruebas no mienten. Si lo que tratas de decir es que nunca has estado con ningún hombre, entonces escucha esto…cabe la posibilidad de haber quedado en ese estado a causa de un jutsu prohibido. Dime ¿No te han hecho algo extraño últimamente?-Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa descripción calzaba peligrosamente con el incidente ocurrido con el Uchiha semanas atrás. Pero no podía ser cierto, Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que haría eso… ¿O tal vez si?

Cuando tenía doce años, su mayor deseo era casarse con Sasuke y permanecer junto a él para siempre, lo que incluía tener hijos, y esto la emocionaba mucho más. Formar una familia con Sasuke, siempre lo había querido así. Pero aún no estaba segura de cuánto tenía que ver aquel Jutsu del Uchiha con todo aquello, por otro lado, era la única explicación a esa extraña situación.

-¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Responde!-Llamó impaciente. Lo que sacó a la rosácea de sus cavilaciones para articular repentinamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sasu… ¡¿Uchiha?-Tsunade tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba tan impresionada que tomó asiento junto a Sakura.

-Él me hizo un Jutsu extraño en medio de la batalla-confesó mirando hacia la nada, recordando ese raro momento.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes describirme como lo hizo?-pidió con mesura.

-Hizo unos sellos con las manos, bastante difíciles, eso me distrajo y un aura color lila me alcanzó y me elevó levemente por los aires. Lo mismo ocurría con él, ambas auras se conectaban entre sí y pasó un rato antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Entiendo *Maldito Uchiha*Lo que me dices es exactamente igual a el tipo de experimentos ilícitos que realizaba Orochimaru antes de marcharse de Konoha, es muy probable que Sasuke lo haya aprendido de él. Mira, Sakura, no sé cómo lo tomes, pero ¿Y si solo te está utilizando? ¿Si solo te quiere para redimir su clan? ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?

-Yo…yo no se que creer-dijo tratando de contener el llanto-Es tan repentino…-Sakura estalló en llanto, eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

-Cálmate, Sakura. Tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo…-consoló Tsunade. Sakura era como una hija para ella.

-Debemos avisarle a los muchachos-indicó la Kunoichi mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Está bien, pero no le diremos quien es el padre, que esto sea secreto. No queremos conflictos internos en la aldea ¿De acuerdo?-recomendó con seriedad. La chica ojos verdes asintió levemente.

Tsunade salió del consultorio junto con Sakura, vieron a Naruto y a Sai, que estaban algo desesperados por la espera.

-¡¿Nos pueden decir que pasa? ¡Desde aquí escuchamos gritos pero no entendí nada! ¡Dígannos, por favor!-chilló el Uzumaki al verlas. Sakura tenía mal semblante, esto lo inquietó más.

-Tranquilízate. Sakura necesita de mucha tranquilidad de aquí en adelante ¿Comprendes?-insinuó la Hokage. Naruto dibujó una interrogante en su rostro mientras Sai solo observaba-Sakura está esperando un hijo.-culminó. Hubo un silencio mortal y un juego de miradas comenzó a darse lugar ¿Qué había dicho?

-¡¿Em…embarazada?-Naruto puso una cara sombría y posó sus ojos en el pelinegro que tenía al lado.

-Naruto, no pensarás que…-pero Sai no pudo terminar; Naruto comenzó a embestirlo a golpes bajo la sorprendida mirada de las mujeres. De seguro pensaba que él era el responsable.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a Sakura-chan? ¡Te mataré! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué intuías que estaba embarazada! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Habla antes de que acabe contigo!-gritaba sin control a la vez que propinaba fuertes golpes al chico, quien simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Naruto!-vociferó Tsunade en vista de la situación, lo que hizo que el Jinchuriki parara en seco-¡Deja de golpear a Sai! ¡Él no es el padre!

-¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió una irritable Sakura.

-Entonces ¿Quién es el padre?

* * *

**Waaa...está medio chanfle y Naruto enloqueció (ewe)**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	5. Choque emocional

**Perdooooooooooooon! por el retraso D: **

**El asunto es que me llovieron responsabilidades esta última semana, las clases, la casa, el violin...todo es un solo desastre u.u espero que puedan perdonarme por hacerlas esperar una semana :/**

**Bueno, aparte de todo eso, me siento muy feliz de la acogida que está teniendo mi fic, me alegra tanto que les guste :) Trato de arreglarlo lo mejor que puedo para mejorar la trama, los diálogos, los sentimientos. También he leído mucho, eso me ha ayudado a recolectar inspiración a última hora ^^**

**Disfrútenlo n.n**

* * *

Capítulo V

Choque Emocional

-¿Quién es el padre?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, más demandante de una respuesta inmediata.

-El asunto del padre a ustedes no les interesa-Respondió una tajante Hokage, pero Naruto se rebeló ante tal afirmación.

-¡¿Cómo que no nos interesa? ¡Se trata de Sakura-chan!

-¡Cállate! ¡Pones nerviosa a Sakura!-gritó paradójicamente mientras le propinaba al aludido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a tal punto de hacerle perder la consciencia -y eso va también por lo de esta mañana ¡Tú y tu estúpida canción me arruinaron el día!

La escena era extraña; Naruto estaba en el suelo, Sakura sollozaba y Sai se mostraba indiferente. Tsunade se encargó de dar a conocer el plan que había formulado minutos antes.

-¡Sai!

-¿Si?-Respondió con cautela por la vehemencia con la que había sido llamado.

-No quiero que hablen a espaldas de Sakura sobre esto…después de todo, este asunto no se podrá ocultar por siempre. Pronto se notará su estado, necesito que todos crean que tú eres el padre-ambos oyentes se quedaron de piedra.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamaron al unísono.

-No me contradigan. Desde ahora ustedes serán vistos como pareja y esperaran un hijo ¿Quedó claro?

-Tsunade-sama, yo no creo que…-trató de articular, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sakura, obedéceme. Es por tu bien.

-Hokage-sama, pero si le acaba de decir a Naruto que yo no…-refutó el artista.

-¿Acaso querías que te mate aquí mismo? Luego le mentiremos con calma. Naruto debe creer que eres el padre, porque conociéndolo como es, no descansará hasta hallar la verdad de todo esto y no debe saberla, por ningún motivo.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y tienen que despertar temprano mañana porque hay entrenamiento. Sakura, tú no entrenarás, solo acompañarás a Sai, recuerda muy bien esta charla. Esto va para ambos.

-Como diga, Tsunade-sama.

-Nos vemos mañana -bostezó- ¡Ah! Y llévense a Naruto de aquí-dijo señalando al rubio que yacía desmayado en el suelo y con un notorio chichón.

Ya rumbo a la casa de Sakura, Ella y Sai iban caminando llevando a Naruto a rastras.

-Oye, Sai, ya puedes dejarme aquí. Lleva a Naruto a su casa-Sugirió.

-No te preocupes por eso, fea. Recuerda que de ahora en adelante tienen que vernos juntos.

-Pero tienes que entender que a mí no me gusta la idea. Puedes estar conmigo pero solo cuando sea de día y la gente nos vea. Ahora quiero estar sola-respondió irritada.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea. Solo obedezco órdenes-confesó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Y bien… ¿No me lo vas a preguntar?-cuestionó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre el padre de mi hijo. Es lógico que tengas curiosidad.

-Como dijo Tsunade-sama, es un asunto que no me concierne-contestó con seriedad.

Sakura sonrió con melancolía y asintió.

-Lo imaginé de ti.

-Como digas, fea. Pero ni creas que te besaré en público para mantener la mentira de Tsunade-sama-dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Sai?-sin duda la rosácea era alumna de la Hokage, pues tenía el mismo mal carácter. Sai continuaba riendo.

-Hasta mañana, fea. Que descanses-deseó el chico mientras se alejaba con Naruto a rastras.

Haruno dio media vuelta e ingresó a su morada, todo estaba oscuro pero no tenía intenciones de encender la luz. Como un ciego, caminó cautelosamente por la penumbra tanteando el terreno. Las yemas de sus dedos toparon con la suave cortina de la ventana y acercándose a ella, observó con detenimiento el paisaje exterior. La aldea se veía tan tranquila, era impensable creer que al día siguiente su vida se convertiría en un ato de mentiras para salvarla de la lengua de las personas que habitaban en ella. De repente la invadió una gran melancolía mezclada con una furia descomunal. Tuvo que pasar varios minutos frente al cristal de la ventana para caer en su nueva realidad: Estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo del renegado de la aldea. Estaba segura de estar siendo utilizada. Se dobló hacia el suelo para llorar, pero su indignación pudo más y rápidamente le propinó un topetazo a la pared más cercana, provocando que esta se viniera abajo junto con algunos trozos del muro contiguo.

-Esto es tan absurdo… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Maldita sea, yo te amaba Sasuke!-Gritaba al aire, mientras aventaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo conmigo?

No contenta con aquel alboroto, siguió causando destrozos a fin de desahogar sus emociones, que eran fuertes, arrolladoras y contradictorias. La villa temblaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-seguía llorando, estaba agotada de haber destruido todo. Se recostó en el único pilar que milagrosamente seguía en pie-Sasuke…. ¿por qué?...-sollozaba, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como nunca lo habían hecho.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada, la oscuridad aun reinaba en la aldea de la Hoja y Naruto apenas despertaba del desmayo. Se encontraba en su apartamento, seguro Sai lo había llevado hasta ahí. Tenía un hambre terrible, recordó no haber cenado por culpa del incidente con Sakura. Caminó un poco atontado hacia la cocina y sacó una lata de sopa instantánea para prepararla y saciar su necesidad de alimento.

-¡A comer!-El chico procuró no pensar en el asunto de la pelirroja para no arruinar su cena (o desayuno) pero, en realidad estaba bastante preocupado y necesitaba conocer el origen de aquella situación-Sakura-chan…ojalá pudiera ayudarte.

Pasaron los minutos y la comida terminó, el ojiazul se hallaba satisfecho. De repente, un tímido sonido provino de la puerta del apartamento. Naruto tensó su rostro con extrañeza y se aventuró a abrir el portillo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, tras la lámina de madera, halló al despojo de una chica, con los ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre, sudorosa y desaliñada.

-¿Sakura-chan?-reconoció asustado por el mal aspecto de la muchacha. Ella realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has estado llorando?

-Perdóname, Naruto, por molestarte a estas horas, son…-miró el reloj de su muñeca-…las 3 de la mañana. Lo siento mucho, pues soy inoportuna.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro- y dime… ¿Qué deseas?

-Lo…lo que pasa, Naruto es que…-confesó temerosa-… tuve un pequeño accidente y mi casa se destruyó. No tengo donde pasar la noche… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro, Sakura-chan, recuerda que, como un hermano, siempre estaré allí para ayudarte-afirmó sonriente. El chico estaba consciente de los cuidados psicológicos que requería su amiga en ese estado. No podía, de ninguna manera, presionarla haciéndole preguntas inquisitivas con respecto al origen del bebé. Había pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y un estrujamiento más sería fatal para Haruno.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Naruto-suspiró Sakura, mientras el aspirante a Hokage la invitaba a entrar y ella accedió.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo estaré en esa silla-dijo cerrando la puerta y señalando el asiento que se encontraba en la mesa en la que anteriormente había devorado la sopa instantánea-Recuerda que estás en tu casa.

-Naruto…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Perdóname si soy una molestia para ti-su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza acompañada de vergüenza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí!-exclamó haciéndose el ofendido-Eso déjaselo a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-El solo nombre de aquel individuo provocó que el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreciera aún más.

-¿Uh? ¿Te pasa algo?

-N…no…nada.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba violento contra los árboles a campo traviesa, el firmamento estaba siendo bastante generoso; se podían aprecias infinidad de estrellas, tantas que podría asegurar que todas las constelaciones podían hallarse. En las faldas de uno de esos árboles, azotados por el viento, se encontraba aquel joven muchacho observando la inmensidad de la belleza etérea. Aquel que había renunciado a todo, con tal de devolver prestigio a su apellido y llevar a cabo una venganza que lo llevó hasta lo más hondo del sumidero.

Sasuke pensaba en ella ¿Cómo la estaría pasando? ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta? ¿Lo odiaba por ello? Las interrogantes daban vueltas en su joven cabeza quitándole el sueño. Ahora se encontraba solo y deseando hallar en un futuro, la compañía que tanto requería. _La quería a ella…_

* * *

**Perdonen que los capis no sean tan largos, hasta podrían pensar que no vale la pena la espera T^T**

**¿Merece Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	6. Operación Engaña a Konoha

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ^^ Lamento la demora, cada capítulo de este fic se ha vuelto más difícil de reparar que el anterior, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, aunque esté medio enferma. Gracias por sus comentarios, es superestimulante que les agrade mi historia *w***

** Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Operación "Engaña a Konoha"

A la mañana siguiente, como no habían podido dormir casi en toda la noche, Naruto pudo ver la luz del día a las diez. Reparó en la fecha y se levantó para despertar estrepitosamente a su amiga pelirrosa.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritó el chico por todo lo alto, haciendo que Sakura despertara de un brinco y un poco desorientada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?...Naruto, hoy es un día como todos los demás. No intentes animarme-dijo tallándose los ojos y sentándose sobre la cama.

-Pero, Sakura-chan ¿No ves el calendario? Es veintiocho de marzo, tu cumpleaños ¡Deberías estar contenta!-refutó el chico Kyubi un poco indignado.

-¿Contenta?-preguntó de la misma manera-Ni siquiera me importa.

-Está bien, ya veré la forma de alegrarte el día, te daré el desayuno y…

-No gracias, Naruto, no tengo apetito. Me siento mal, si llego a comer algo lo regreso.-explicó acariciándose el estómago. Los malestares de su estado no le daban tregua aún.

-Sakura-chan, ya que somos como hermanos-inquirió cambiando de tema- yo quería preguntarte ¿Quién es el padre del bebé?-pregunto sentándose en la cama junto a ella, mirando a Sakura, quien lo miraba con tristeza. Naruto debía ser engañado también. Le dolía, pero no podía ir en contra de las disposiciones de la Hokage, además, era por su propio bien.

-Sai-respondió tajante.

-¡¿Qué!-reaccionó el muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos, como platos.

-Sai es el padre de mi hijo-recalcó.

-¡¿Cómo que es el padre? ¡Me dijeron que no lo era!

-Eso fue para que no lo mates en ese momento. En realidad él es el padre…-mentía.

-¡¿Y no que amabas a Sasuke? ¡¿Qué pasó con tu amor por él?-reclamó Naruto visiblemente irritado ¿Cómo podía Sakura cambiar tan grande sentimiento de la noche a la mañana?

-Yo lo quiero…pero, sé que, por mucho que lo ame, el nunca será mío e ilusionarse por un amor que jamás será verdad no vale la pena, Naruto, y si tengo deseos de salvarlo de la oscuridad es porque es mi amigo, mi compañero de equipo, al igual que tú. Él jamás podrá corresponder a mis sentimientos. Seguir embelesados en seguirlo, solo nos traerá un futuro de soledad a ambos, ya no vale la pena, decidí darle una oportunidad a Sai para evitar ese destino solitario…-Sakura ya no sabía cómo seguirle mintiendo al chico.

-Pero… ¿Sai? ¡Sakura-chan, Solo tienes dieciséis años y ya estas esperando un hijo de él! Así le tengas miedo a estar sola en un futuro, aún eres muy joven y pudiste esperar un poco más y conseguirte a alguien mejor que Sai ¿Por qué lo elegiste? ¿Porque se parece a Sasuke? ¡¿Por eso? Tú no lo quieres, solo estas con él por el temor de envejecer sola. Te lo advierto, Sakura…vivirás desgraciadamente infeliz a su lado, acepta que siempre amaste a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo y eso no lo podrás cambiar, ni engañarte a ti misma…¡Acéptalo!-como le dolía cada palabra que salía de sus labios. La estaba regañando por algo que nunca hizo, sin embargo, le hacía recordar ese sentimiento, el sentimiento que la había abatido todos esos años. Ella amaba a Sasuke ¿Pero Sasuke qué le daba a entender con todo aquello que le estaba haciendo? Sin ganas de continuar con la pelea, dio sus últimas defensas para que la dejara en paz.

-Ya basta, Naruto. Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, estoy embarazada de él ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No me tortures más…por favor-articuló tratando de no romper en llanto. Vaya forma de empezar el día-si me hundo, me hundiré sola…no te preocupes por mí.

-¿Quién te entiende?-parándose-… ¿Quién te entiende?-repitió desde la mesa en la que se encontraba desayunando. Sakura solo lo observaba-Estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto todo esto, hoy es un día especial-repuso.

Al cabo de un rato, Naruto terminó de desayunar, se acomodó sus ropas e hizo ademanes de salir a la calle.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, tengo que irme-avisó desde la puerta.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó alarmada. Solo esperaba que no se trate de algo estúpido. Naruto volteó a verla y con su típica sonrisa le respondió.

-Es un secreto.

Dicho esto, el Jinchuriki cerró la puerta tras sí. Sus pasos acompasados llegaban hasta los oídos de Haruno.

-¿Un…secreto?-Sakura miraba confundida-¿No irá a matar a Sai?

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y empezó a limpiar el relajo que era la casa de Naruto.

-Tendré que pagar su hospitalidad de alguna forma-se decía mientras barría el piso.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde entonces cuando Naruto entró saltando de improvisto.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¡Ya volví! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-el apartamento estaba reluciente -¿Eh? Lo limpiaste…gracias-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Para su sorpresa, tras él llegaron algunas personas más.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, frentona!-felicitó una rubia apartando violentamente a Naruto.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una asombrada Sakura. Yamanaka pareció ofendida.

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-No…no es eso, lo que pasa es que no esperaba verte aquí, es todo-contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Feliz día, Sakura-san! ¡Una vez más demostrando el poder de la juventud!-gritó emocionado un chico vestido de verde mientras entraba de un brinco.

-¿Lee? ¿Tú también?

Detrás de Naruto, Ino y Lee, entraron Hinata, Kiba junto a akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji y por último…Kakashi Hatake.

-Hola, Sakura. Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo el maestro con su habitual tono.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei

-¡feliz cumpleaños, querida Sakura!-Gritaron los otros al unísono.

-Gracias-sonrió.

-Por cierto, frentona ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu casa? Fui a buscarte hace rato y encontré todo en ruinas-indagó Ino. Sakura se puso nerviosa ¿Cómo explicaría todo aquello?

-Etto…

-¡Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta!-interrumpió Naruto.

-¿Si?-dijo Ino, mientras Sakura se preguntaba cosas como "¿Qué irá a decir este?"

-Lo que pasa es que anoche hubo un terremoto ¿Lo sintieron?-todos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron-El punto es que la casa de Sakura-chan estaba tan mal construida que se cayó a pedazos y… -Los presentes tenían una gota de sudor estilo anime. Sakura inexplicablemente se puso furiosa y lo golpeó como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Naruto?-gritaba al momento que le propinaba fuertes golpes desfigurando el rostro de su Nii-san.

-¿Por qué me maltratas?-se quejó.

-¡Esa no es la verdad!

-Aaahh… ¿quieres que diga la verdad?-desafió el chico.

-¿La verdad? ¿Tú qué sabes de la verdad?-gritó Haruno.

-Ya verás-Sakura no se lo había dicho, pero estaba más que claro lo que había pasado: En un arranque de ira, la pelirrosa destrozó paredes, objetos y ventanas, reduciendo su hogar a escombros. Cuando Naruto salió de casa para buscar a sus amigos, pasó por ahí, vio tanta destrucción que pudo imaginar aquella escena. Todos observaban expectantes de una respuesta. Naruto continuó sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Sakura-chan, esto será rápido e indoloro… de todos modos tenían que enterarse algún día.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Escúchenme todos, Sakura-chan está embarazada y le dio antojo de destruir su casa ¡Esa es la verdad!-Se quedaron de piedra. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos que solo Sakura pudo romper.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? ¡Se supone que sería un secreto!-vociferó con una cara que daba miedo. Dado esto, todos comenzaron a reaccionar de distintas maneras.

-¿E…es cierto lo que dice Naruto-kun? ¿Estas em….embarazada?-Preguntó la tímida Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?-Chilló Ino.

Tenten, Lee y Kiba estaban absortos.

-¿No eres muy joven para eso?-preguntó Neji.

-¿Hijos? Que problemático…-opinó Shikamaru.

-Eso me huele a comida…mmm…. ¡delicioso!-dijo Chouji degustando anticipadamente.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Ya me resentí con todos ustedes…-dijo un apesadumbrado Shino.

-Mmm…y… ¿Quién es el padre?-Preguntó Kakashi, en cuya mente pervertida comenzaron a aparecer ciertas escenas. Justo en ese momento entra Sai al apartamento de Naruto, llevando un gran pastel de chocolate en las manos y con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Hola! -Todos lo quedaron mirando acusadoramente-¿Eh? Dejen de mirarme así. Me van a echar mal de ojo… ¿qué? ¿Quieren tarta? Tranquilos, hay para todos-dijo, ignorante de la situación que se estaba dando segundos antes de entrar.

-¡Sai! ¡Es el padre!-gritó Naruto señalando al antes nombrado.

Los presentes quedaron perplejos, tal vez pensaban que eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Sai estaba sorprendido, no se encontraba preparado para eso pero se dijo "Que empiece la función" Se acercó a Sakura y la rodeó con su brazo derecho ante la mirada atónita de los demás invitados.

-Sakura y yo nos queremos y vamos a tener un hijito, fruto de nuestro amor –La aludida puso cara de desconcierto y todos creyeron estar en la dimensión desconocida…

-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí ¿Ustedes no?-dijo Rock Lee rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Mmm…me muero-suspiró Ino.

Ajeno a todo esto; Tenten desbordaba emoción.

Kakashi comenzó a pensar y se preguntó ¿Por qué con Sai? A Sasuke no le iba a gustar nada eso. El maestro siempre pudo ver en la mirada del Uchiha lo importante que era Sakura para él "Sasuke, me gustaría saber qué haces al respecto"

-Hay una explicación para todo-dijo Sakura tratando de calmar la situación.

-La cual dejaremos para después….ahora tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para tu bebé ¡kya!-gritó la chica de moños-¿quién iba a pensar que serías la primera de nosotras en ser mamá?

-Fe…felicidades, Sakura-volvió a felicitar Hinata.

"Ustedes no entienden mi situación…" Pensaba Haruno con recelo.

-Debo irme-anunció Kakashi interrumpiendo aquel quilombo.

-¿Qué hará Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Naruto.

-Debo tener una conversación con un antiguo alumno-respondió desde la ventana, luego de esto, saltó, abandonando el apartamento para luego también, abandonar la aldea.

Naruto estaba confundido por esa respuesta.

"Sasuke, debo hablar contigo…"

* * *

**Oh! ¿Qué les parece? Kakashi va de chismoso Dx**

**Sakura es Bipolar**

**y Naruto está un poco desubicado ._.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	7. Peligro inminente

**¡Hola! Hoy si he subido rápido la conti, espero que les guste :P**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews *-***

* * *

Capítulo VII

Peligro inminente

Kakashi había partido del lugar y Naruto se quedó inquieto por la respuesta que recibió de este cuando le preguntó sobre lo que iba a hacer ¿Un antiguo alumno? Al único al que se podía referir era a Sasuke, pero eso era impensable…

-¡Naruto!-Haruno estaba morada de la ira y se acercaba peligrosamente a él mientras se tronaba los dedos, lista para exterminarlo-no debiste, Naruto, no debiste…ahora recibirás tu castigo…

Un aura asesina rodeaba a la chica, sus amigos sabían exactamente lo que iba a pasar, así que no le prestaron mucha atención; al fin y al cabo, aquello ya resultaba casi como una costumbre. Naruto empalideció y dio pasos hacia atrás con el fin de huir de todo el dolor que sufriría.

-Sakura…chan…ten piedad…demasiado castigo en un día…no, por favor…-Suplicó. Estaba demasiado aterrado y no era para menos ya que Haruno tenía claras intenciones de mandarlo al otro mundo.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de abrir la boca para gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy embarazada-Sakura seguía avanzando y a medida que se acercaba, sus palabras iban adquiriendo un tono más macabro.

En un ágil movimiento la ojijade agarró a Naruto a golpes como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Uzumaki sobrevivió de puro milagro. Los espectadores miraban con una gotita de sudor al mas puro estilo anime.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Hinata corrió a auxiliarlo cuando Sakura por fin se cansó de maltratarlo físicamente. El pobre estaba inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral.

De tantos golpes que le había dado al Jinchuuriki empezó a destruir también la casa de él.

-¿Acaso no te conformaste destruyendo tu casa, frentona? Si sigues siendo así de violenta, pronto se quedarán en la calle los dos-reprendió Ino, que no había dicho palabra desde que se enteró sobre el padre del bebé. La rosácea se incorporó y acomodó sus ropas.

-Tienes razón.  
En ese momento, Sai quiso darle más credibilidad a su papel de padre sustituto y se acercó excesivamente a la muchacha para hablarle en tono romanticón.

-¿Quieres un poco de pastel…amor?-preguntó un poco sobreactuado. Se encontraba demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sakura, así que se apartó un poco de él, pero este se volvió a acercar. Ella lo miró con repulsión y negó con la cabeza. Ino ardía en celos.

-Los quieres todos para ti ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?-volteó con un gesto atónito.

-Primero Sasuke-kun y ahora Sai-kun

Mientras las dos adolescentes peleaban por causas que en realidad carecían de sentido, Hinata trataba de hacer recuperar el conocimiento al rubio, ya que no había ninja médico dispuesto a socorrerlo.

-Naruto-kun, despierta, Naruto-kun-pedía preocupada.

No había razón para quedarse en aquel lugar, así que los otros ninjas optaron por retirarse cada uno a sus casas, dejando solos a Naruto, quien seguía desmayado, a Sakura y a Hinata.

-Sakura-chan…-gemía el muchacho en sueños-tus golpes duelen mucho…por favor, detente…

-Mira hasta que punto lo he traumado…

-¡Naruto-kun! Despierta, por favor-La Hyuga le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, hasta que por fin pudo hacer que abriera los ojos, un poco desconcertado.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

-¡Qué bueno que ya estás bien! Me había preocupado tanto-expresó Hinata con alegría.

-Discúlpame, Naruto. Creo que esta vez si me excedí un poco-dijo Sakura con la mirada baja.

-¡¿…un poco? Es decir…no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, ya debería de estar acostumbrado-se excusó sobándose la cabeza.

-Ahora que te has recuperado, es hora de volver a casa. Papá debe estar preocupado por mí-se disculpó la chica de ojos perlas, rápidamente Naruto se levantó de la cama y ofreció a acompañarla, esta aceptó feliz.

-Ya vuelvo, regresaré tan pronto como deje a Hina-chan en su casa-se despidió.

-Adiós, Sakura. Cuídate mucho y ya no lastimes tanto a Naruto-kun.

-Eso depende de él, Hinata-rió la Kunoichi-Tu también cuídate mucho.

Ambos salieron, dejando a Sakura en aquel solitario apartamento, bastaba un instante a solas para que la embargara ese cruel sentimiento de amargura. Su vida había dado un giro de tal magnitud en poco tiempo y estaba casi segura de no merecerlo. Tomó asiento en el lecho y acarició su aún plano vientre. A esas alturas todavía no podía creer que la criatura que crecía en su interior era tanto del Uchiha como de ella. Era difícil de asimilar, un día lo amaba, al siguiente lo intentaba matar y luego estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Por un momento sintió que el destino se estaba burlando de ella y comenzó a pensar en Sasuke ¿Qué lo habría llevado a tomar tal decisión? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer después del nacimiento del bebé? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a dejarla a su suerte todo ese tiempo?

-Sasuke-kun, aunque esté enfadada contigo…ahora te necesito a mi lado más que nunca-pensó en voz alta. Las luces estaban apagadas y el brillo lunar que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba a la chica sorprendiéndola en el momento, en que por primera vez, sintió un inmenso amor por el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas, que se nutría de su sangre. No importaban los errores de Sasuke, esa inocente criatura no tenía la culpa y su deber como madre era no permitir que nada malo le pasase, protegerlo a toda costa y luchar hasta el final por su hijo.

Cuando el Uzumaki llegó, la muchacha ya se había dormido.

Pasaron dos semanas más y la relación de hermandad entre Naruto y Sakura se había vuelto muy estrecha, aunque ella no dejara de golpearlo si la situación lo ameritaba. Él la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, incluyendo el no obstruir el camino de la gestante cuando iba al baño a vomitar luego de casi todas las comidas.

En cierta ocasión, Naruto se estaba bañando y Sakura no pudo contenerse más, pues apenas terminaba de cenar cuando…

-Na…Naruto, creo que voy a vomitar…-pronunció entrecortadamente, mientras se llevaba las manos para cubrirse la boca.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera que aun no termino de bañarme!-gritó un alarmado Naruto desde la bañera.

-¡No puedo esperar más!-comenzó a correr.

-¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡Espera que estoy desnu…!-pero ella entró tras hacer trizas la puerta.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-Sakura se encontraba tan desesperada que no midió sus fuerzas y en un intento de apartar a Naruto, lo lanzó con tal vehemencia que hizo un gran agujero en la pared del baño y dejó al rubio desnudo en media calle, provocando que muchas mujeres (y cierto tipo de hombres) que estaban allí se sonrojaran al verlo, incluida Hinata que venia de visita.

-¡¿Eh? No me vean-vociferaba rojo por la vergüenza y tratando de cubrirse con lo primero que encontró-¡OMG! ¡Hina-chan!

-¡Na…Naruto-kun! – gritó nerviosa a más no poder para luego caer desmayada.

-Oh, por Dios…

Sai también iba a visitarlos, pero no muy a menudo, lo cual le molestaba al ojiazul ya que, al ser el padre, debía pasar más tiempo con ella. Nada de eso le daba buena espina.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde último encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura cuando llegaron unos Ambus a la torre de la Hokage.

-¡¿Dónde está Kakashi Hatake?- Insistió una iracunda Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama, aún no tenemos noticias de él-respondió uno de ellos.

-¡Pero si ya tiene tres semanas de desaparecido!

-Sospechamos que fue tras el Uchiha para matarlo-Anunció el otro Ambu. Tsunade suspiró pesadamente ante esa suposición ¿Cómo era posible que uno de sus mejores Juninas iba a hacer semejante cosa sin consultárselo siquiera? ¡Eso era un atropello!

-Entiendo, pueden retirarse. Manténganme informada-ordenó, y ambos desaparecieron dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡Shizune!-llamó con su habitual tono histérico.

-¿Si, Tsunade-sama?-respondió la aludida.

-Necesito a Sakura aquí, dile que debo hablar con ella-ordenó entrelazando sus dedos sobre su escritorio. Eso iba a ser difícil, pero era algo que la pelirrosa tenía que saber.

Luego de un rato, Haruno ya se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, lista para entablar conversación.

-¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, Tsunade-sama?

-Sakura, toma asiento, por favor…

-Gracias-obedeció

-Tú has sabido que de un tiempo a acá Kakashi salió de la aldea y no aparece ¿verdad?-comenzó en son serio. La chica asintió temiendo a lo que le diría su maestra.

-He conversado con lo Ambus y me han dicho que es muy probable que haya ido en busca de Sasuke ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

-Q…que va a…-tartamudeó asustada. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¡Matarlo! Exacto…Sakura, no quiero que sufras-dijo tomándola de la mano, a lo cual recibió un rechazo de parte de la pelirrosa ya que la retiró de inmediato dejándola con una expresión interrogativa.

-Usted…le pidió que lo matara ¿verdad?-se aventuró a preguntar presa de una instantánea decepción. Pero Tsunade lo negó.

-No, Sakura, yo no lo envié, él se fue por su cuenta sin avisar a nadie.

-Entonces Kakashi-sensei creyó que yo ya no sentía nada por Sasuke.

-¿Por qué habría de creer eso?

-Porque él estuvo en la fiesta cuando se anunció que yo esperaba un hijo de Sai…de seguro, siente que ya no tiene ninguna necesidad de no matar a Sasuke-kun-explicó llena de preocupación y tristeza.

-¿Entonces crees que no lo ha matado solo por ti?

-Creo…

-…-Hokage estaba consternada.

-Todo gracias a esta maldita mentira….-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. De repente comenzó a temblar desmedidamente.

-Sakura-trató de consolarla volviendo a tomar su mano, esta vez ya no la apartó-todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. Es muy probable que Kakashi aun no haya encontrado al Uchiha, haremos todo lo posible por impedir que le haga daño, además, no olvides que Sasuke no es débil.

-Confiaré, maestra, pero no me pida que no me preocupe. La angustia me está matando-siguió llorando. Tsunade se acercó y le acarició la cabeza en un gesto maternal.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte…no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé…cálmate, por favor.

-Lo siento-se paró torpemente-ya me tengo que ir, es muy de noche y Naruto debe estar preocupado, no le dije a donde iba.

-Cuídate mucho…

-Adiós.

-Espero que no le pase nada-se dijo por lo bajo.

Eran las tantas de la madrugada y Sakura no podía dormir por la angustia, daba vueltas en la cama y sudaba frío, de repente, sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el abdomen, que se fue expandiendo por toda su parte baja haciéndola temblar. Estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que un líquido caliente resbalaba por entre sus piernas. Ella solo se retorcía y entre gemidos llamaba a su amigo haciéndolo despertar.

-Ahh…me duele mucho…Na…Naruto…ayúdame…por favor…-el chico ni bien pudo saltar de los sueños a la realidad, se acercó a la chica y encontró un cuadro terrible.

-Sakura-chan…estás sangrando…-articuló casi en un susurro. La rosácea emitió un sonoro sollozo y abrazó su vientre con ahínco.

-No…no quiero perder a mi bebé…

* * *

**Diablos...voy a morir! -se esconde bajo su sábana-**

**DDDD:**

**En esta historia todo encaja y a la vez desencaja jejeje ewe**

**Se aceptan elogios, críticas constructivas, insultos .-. y más :3**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	8. Charla

**¡Hola! Gomen u.u he tenido problemas, perdónenme D: Pero prometo una conti pronto, así que no se enojen conmigo ¿siii?-pone cara de cachorro tierno- Bueno, aquí el capítulo ocho :3**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Charla

Naruto estaba aterrado. Era una situación muy seria y debía apurarse. Cualquier error o demora podría costarle la vida a Sakura o a su bebé, incluso a ambos. Veía con horror el rostro desencajado de su amiga a causa del sufrimiento, sus ojos se clavaron en él, rogándole ayuda. Era tan lastimero.

-Es...está bien, Sakura-chan, permíteme-dijo mientras la cargaba en peso, sacándola de la cama.

-Cuidado, Naruto…

-Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan, te llevaré al hospital-el rubio salió rápidamente de su apartamento y pronto se vio por los techos de las casas para dirigirse a un sanatorio, a máxima velocidad, claro, sin estropear a Sakura.

-Lamento molestarte a estas horas de la madrugada, Naruto…gracias… -en ese momento, el ojiazul recordó la noche en que la rosácea llegó a pedir posada en su casa el día en que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Se veía tan vulnerable entonces, al igual que en aquel momento. Por debajo de esa violenta máscara, se escondía una chica sensible y humilde. No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

-No te preocupes, querida amiga, pronto llegaremos. Te prometo que estarás bien-la intentó animar mientras saltaba. Faltaban escasas cuadras para llegar al dichoso hospital.

-Ah…-jadeó.

Naruto pensó en Sai, en lo irresponsable que estaba siendo como padre, debiera estar presente en momentos tan intensos como aquel. En realidad, Sakura estaba mucho mejor al cuidado del rubio.

Muy lejos de ahí, el maestro de cabello plateado halló al renegado de la aldea de Konoha. Sin más se aventuró a hablarle y llamar su atención.

-Vaya…estuve mucho tiempo buscándote. Admito que fue muy difícil encontrarte, Sasuke… -el aludido volteó y disimuló su extrañeza.

-¿A qué has venido, Kakashi?

-Te tengo noticias…de Sakura-respondió posando fijamente sus ojos en el Uchiha.

-Noticias ¿eh?-devolvió no muy interesado, pero la verdad era que Kakashi había acaparado toda su atención.

-Ella está esperando un hijo…con Sai.

¿Sai? ¿El idiota que lo estaba reemplazando en el equipo? Enseguida pensó que era una mentira por parte de Sakura, pero de repente lo asaltó la duda ¿Acaso Sakura tenía relaciones con Sai? ¿Tanto para pensar que el hijo era de él y no de Sasuke? El pelinegro hizo todo lo posible por denotar indiferencia, pero dentro de él todo estaba muy confuso. Tal vez tendría que hacer una visita a la aldea antes de lo esperado.

-¿Y?-fingió.

-Sasuke ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? Estoy seguro de que querías a Sakura; la querías para ti-replicó el maestro.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga? – preguntó con frialdad y un enojo bien disimulado.

-Creí que eras de las personas que luchaba por lo que quería y creía-respondió desafiante con el único objetivo de despedir la frialdad del pelinegro que ya empezaba a irritarle un poco.

-Yo nunca afirmé nada por el estilo-dijo tajante.

-Tampoco lo estás negando.

-¿Solo vino a decirme eso? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

¿En realidad nunca sentiste nada por Sakura? ¿No te duele saber que espera un hijo de otro?-Hatake se mostraba decepcionado-Eso va en contra de tu orgullo Uchiha.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Yo pensé que ella aun me…amaba…*_

-He cumplido con lo que vine a hacer. Lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante es solo decisión tuya, Sasuke-en ese momento, Kakashi se percató de que su ex alumno se encontraba solo-¿Y tu equipo Taka?

-Desintegramos el grupo hace unos días. Ya no seré más un Akatsuki.

-¡¿Qué?-reaccionó de inmediato, pero se dio cuenta de lo bueno que era-me alegra mucho que dejaras esa vida de maldad y sentaste cabeza.

-¡Tsk!

-La decisión de qué hacer por Sakura está en tus manos, lucha por lo que quieres, después de todo eres un Uchiha…-y dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Sakura, lo siento, por ahora necesito estar solo y ambientarme a mi nueva vida…iré a hacerte una visita en un par de meses-dijo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba completamente solo.

Volviendo a Konoha, los ánimos estaban caóticos. Naruto entró como loco a la sala de emergencias con la rosácea en sus brazos, ocasionando un gran alboroto en el hospital.

-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Emergencia! ¡¿Está aquí la vieja? ¡Aparten!-vociferaba.

Por suerte Shizune se encontraba en el hospital y, al escuchar los gritos de Naruto, supo que algo grave había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó alarmada, luego vio a la chica convaleciente-¡Sakura! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué te pasó?-muy espantada.

-¡Las preguntas para después! ¡Ahora ayuden a Sakura-chan!-gritó con histeria. Haruno no se hallaba entre tanto escándalo.

-Por…favor…me duele mucho…

-¡Está bien! ¡Apuren! Traigan rápido una silla de ruedas, preparen los exámenes ¡rápido!-ordenó Shizune a las enfermeras que se encontraban allí, las cuales se empezaron a mover siguiendo sus instrucciones-¡Dios! Llamaré a Tsunade-sama-dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a Sakura siendo atendida por las enfermeras, puesta en silla de ruedas y llevada a una habitación especial con el objetivo de curar sus males lo más pronto posible.

-Con cuidado-habló Naruto preocupado.

-Tranquilícese, por favor ¬ ¬-contestó una enfermera, ya irritada por la desesperación del chico- haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para curarla.

-¡Deje de fanfarronear y ayude!

Lejos de aquel alboroto, se encontraba Sasuke, contemplando una vez más las estrellas, sus eternas compañeras. Trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero una punzada en el pecho le anunció que algo horrible les estaba pasando a las personas más importantes para él en este mundo. Pronto sintió el frío rose de la muerte rondándolos y un aire helado le recorrió la espalda. Debía hacer algo para impedir una desgracia.

* * *

**Perdón por no resolver el asunto de Sakura en este episodio D:**

**Pero prometo finiquitar eso la próxima vez D: !**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	9. Salvada

**Hola a todos!**

**He venido a devolverles el alma al cuerpo :3**

* * *

Capítulo IX

Salvada

_"Se me dificulta respirar, las enfermeras empiezan a moverse en torno a mí, aumentando mi grado de ansiedad, noto que me dirigen hacia una sala en la que seguramente tratarán de ayudarme. El dolor es tan intenso que nubla mis sentidos. Todo se oscurece a mi alrededor…esto….ha terminado…"__  
_  
-¡Se ha desmayado! Rápido, antes de que sea tarde ¡Atiéndanla!-gritó una de las enfermeras, al ver que la chica había perdido el conocimiento.

Naruto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro ya que los nervios no le permitían mantenerse tranquilo, en ese momento entró Tsunade corriendo al hospital, y quitando al rubio de su camino dijo:

-En cuanto tenga noticias de ella te aviso.

-Haga todo lo posible por salvarla…-susurró.

Estaban tratando de salvar a Sakura y a su bebé por horas, pero todo indicaba que lo iba a perder, y no solo eso, corría el peligro de morir ella también. Tsunade se sentía culpable por haberla preocupado, Haruno se encontraba en ese estado gracias a una crisis nerviosa.

_"De pronto me encuentro sumergida en una total y completa oscuridad, no entiendo que pasa, repentinamente siento su presencia, su olor, todo de él…."_

-¡Tsunade-sama! La paciente empezó a sudar mucho.

-Sa…Sasu…ke

-¡Está delirando!

_"-Sakura….-Me llama. No logro verlo. Solo puedo divisar su Sharingan en medio de tanta penumbra, viéndome fijamente__._

_-¿Cómo entraste?…. ¿en dónde estamos?-pregunté confusa y adolorida._

_-Sakura, estas en peligro. Permíteme ayudarte….-y dicho esto de la nada apareció un chakra color lila…creo que es el mismo que usó la última vez que nos vimos-extiende tus manos…-ordenó__.__  
_

_Obedecí, después de todo, Sasuke es el padre de mi hijo y no querría que nada malo nos pase, así que confío en él._

_Extendí mis manos y el extraño chakra invadió mi ser…"_

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué es eso? ¡Un extraño chakra lila rodea el cuerpo de Sakura!-exclamaban.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-¡Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hacemos?

-…

_"-Ahora su vida está en tus manos…adiós-cerró sus ojos, la negrura comenzó a ceder, todo parecía volver a la normalidad…"_

El extraño chakra empezó a desaparecer, Sakura despertaba, recobró el conocimiento.

-Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…-llamaba la rosácea aun un poco delirante.

-Sigue un poco mal…denle un sedante para que se tranquilice y descanse-ordenó mientras le acariciaba la frente a su alumna.

Fuera de allí, Naruto estaba a punto de enloquecer, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura entró y no sabía nada de ella, en ese momento vio a Tsunade que salió de la habitación.

-Vieja ¿cómo está Sakura-chan…y su hijo?-cuestionó en tono preocupado. Tsunade lo miró seriamente, lo cual hizo que se imaginara lo peor-No puede ser…

Hokage embozó una sonrisa, la cual le hizo devolver el alma al cuerpo.

-Todo salió bien, no te preocupes….aunque debo admitir que por un momento creí que moriría, pero entonces algo extraño ocurrió…

-¿Qué cosa?-entonces le contó todo lo que había ocurrido durante la intervención médica. Naruto quedó pensativo.

-Entiendo…

-Podrás entrar a verla luego-indicó-por ahora te recomiendo que duermas, has estado aquí toda la noche, mira esas ojeras…

-Dormiré, lo prometo pero yo de aquí no me muevo…

-Como quieras, mocoso…no olvides que a Sakura no le gustaría que pases mala noche por su culpa.

-Está bien, intentaré que no se entere-respondió sonriente. Tsunade suspiró.

_"Todo está bajo control nuevamente…gracias Sakura….te volveré a ver luego…."_

Al día siguiente apareció Sai, al cual Naruto golpeó otra vez por no hacerse presente en un momento tan crítico, el pobre no pudo poner resistencia, porque aun sin ser el padre, tendría que actuar como tal. Han pasado algunas semanas desde aquel lamentable incidente.

Sakura ya tiene tres meses de embarazo, su vientre empieza a notarse, no mucho, pero ella ya lo puede sentir.

Se encontraban Sakura y Naruto en su casa viendo la tele cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-contestó Haruno.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Tsunade-sama- le reconoció la voz- muy bien, esto no le he dicho a nadie pero, he empezado a sentir cosquillas por el bebé.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura. Mira, llamaba para decirte que tu casa está lista.

-¿Mi casa? ¿De qué habla?

-Era una sorpresa, Sakura, como destruiste tu casa hace unos meses te la estábamos reconstruyendo todo este tiempo.

-¡¿En serio?-preguntó feliz-¡Qué bueno! ¡Gracias Tsunade-sama!

-De nada, tú sabes que eres como una hija para mí. Disculpa, te llamo luego. Tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós.

-Adiós-se despidió y colgó.

-¿Quién era, Sakura-chan?-curioseó Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama…Naruto, tengo antojo de algo.

-¿De qué?-preguntó asustado. Los antojos de la rosácea nunca eran algo bueno.

-¡Quiero beberme un frasco entero de Kétchup!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ketchup?

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes, la aldea estaba por recibir una no muy grata visita…

* * *

**Se viene un muy esperado capi ¡Para pervers! xD**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	10. Reencuentro

**Holaaaaa! no se puede decir de cuantas formas siento este retraso de casi 3 meses :( pero me han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que han sido mas de las que podría aguantar, así que me ha costado trabajo reponerme y retomar el fic, así que les ruego me perdonen u.u**

* * *

Capítulo X

Reencuentro

El tiempo había pasado volando, la situación en la aldea de Konoha era bastante llevadera, el ambiente se sentía muy pacífico y todos vivían de manera cotidiana. Los peligros de cierto embarazo ya habían pasado y la tranquilidad reinaba en la vida de cierta pelirrosa.

Su vientre ya era abultado y su estado no era un secreto para nadie, podía pasearse libremente por las calles sin temor a cuchicheos o críticas.

— ¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó una alegre Tsunade.

—Muy bien, Tsunade-sama, gracias-respondió también con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

—Nada mas mírate ¡Has crecido un montón!-aseguró la Hokage en tono burlón, a lo que Haruno rió-¡Felicidades!

— ¿Eh?

—Te tengo un anuncio, y también la felicitación es algo adicional-aclaró acomodándose en el sillón de su oficina.

— ¿Cuáles?-curioseó jovial.

—Bueno, hoy cumples seis meses de embarazo; si no mal recuerdo fue exactamente hace medio año que tuviste tu encuentro con el Uchiha. Muy independiente de todo aquello, estoy orgullosa de ti y de cómo has ido llevando esta situación; Eres alguien digno de admirar, Sakura.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama…pero no habría podido sin su apoyo y el de todos mis amigos.

—Es verdad, ellos te han ayudado bastante pero no tienen que cargar con un peso mayor que el tuyo.

— ¿Tenía algo más que decirme?

—Claro, Toma-dijo extendiendo la mano y ofreciéndole una llave a la pelirrosa.

— ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó son sorpresa.

—En estos meses hemos podido reconstruir tu casa; Una chica como tú necesita su propio hogar ¿no te parece?

— ¡¿En serio?! No puedo creer que haya hecho esto por mí…

—Sakura, tu sabes que te estimo como a una hija; es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—le sonrió la rubia— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve y disfruta de tu casa nueva!

—De verdad, muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama.

La chica salió muy contenta de la torre de la Hokage, no sin antes haber abrazado a su mentora por tan noble gesto. Se sentía feliz por su nueva adquisición pero a la vez le vino la preocupación de qué pensaría cierto Uzumaki al respecto.

—Que oportuna ha sido Tsunade-sama en reconstruir mi casa, pero ¿cómo se lo diré a Naruto? El ha cuidado muy bien de mí estos últimos meses, se me hace un poco extraño dejarlo solo de nuevo…pero creo que yo necesito mi propio espacio y Naruto recuperar el suyo, además, el tiene a Hina-chan, así no le afectará mucho mi…

— ¡Hola frente de marquesina!-le gritaron desde atrás, cosa que asustó un poco a Haruno.

— ¡Ino!

— ¿Así que ya tienes casa? ¡Vaya suertuda, Sakura! Solo espero que no la destruyas de nuevo. —advirtió Yamanaka.

— ¿Me venías persiguiendo?

—Lo que pasa es que te vi salir de la oficina de la Hokage, te perseguí para proponerte algo y escuché todas las cosas que murmurabas. —explicó la rubia; ambas dejaron de caminar y se pararon en la calle a conversar—No te preocupes por Naruto, el siempre te seguirá apoyando así dejes de seguir a tu lado, no dudes en que se pasará a visitarte cada vez y siempre así que no creo que te extrañe. Además, como tú dijiste, está con Hinata.

—Tienes toda la razón, cerda-expresó con jocosidad— ¿Qué me querías proponer?

— ¡Ja! La verdad es que ya se te nota mucho el embarazo—dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza—definitivamente ya no eres la misma niña que conocí en la academia. En fin, te quería invitar a comprar cosas para tu bebé ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—…

— ¿Qué?

—Ino ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yamanaka la miró con un poco de recelo pero al final contestó.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿No te molesta este asunto? Es decir, querías a Sai para ti, lo normal sería que me odiaras…

—No hay problema —contestó con desenfado.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— Sakura creía que Ino la mataría o algo por el estilo.

—Me molesté mucho en un principio, así que comencé a acosar a Sai-kun con preguntas inquisidoras al respecto y tu sabes que él no es muy bueno mintiendo…

—Eso quiere decir que…—continuó un poco absorta.

—Me lo contó todo; bueno, todo lo que él sabe. —Terminó Ino.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te lo contó todo? ¡Había un acuerdo de ninjas en no decir una sola palabra al respecto!—vociferó una indignada Sakura ¿cómo era posible creer algo así? Definitivamente Sai se las pagaría ¡Y con creses!

—No te enojes tanto con él, frentona; en parte es mi culpa, lo presioné mucho.

—Claro y ahora lo defiendes…

—Por favor, no te preocupes por eso, Sai-kun no se lo dirá a nadie más y yo no pienso abrir mi boca. —reparó en decir Ino— Sakura—la llamó por su nombre, lo cual significa que la plática se tornó seria—Tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿Quién es el verdadero padre de tu bebé?—la pregunta le cayó como dardo, ante la determinación de Ino dejarla sin respuesta no parecía una opción.

—Ino yo no…no te puedo dar esa información…es demasiado confidencial…

—Estás tartamudeando ¿Quieres decirme?

En realidad, la pelirrosa necesitaba desfogarse con alguien, alguien que no sea una madre tratando de solucionarle la vida tanto a ella como al resto, alguien que no esté directamente envuelta en esa mentira como Sai, alguien que sea de la misma condición que ella, con la misma edad, los mismos deseos y sentimientos; ese alguien era Ino: Su mejor amiga y rival.

—Tú podrías ser mi confidente—confirmó e Ino le sonrió y tomó su mano

—Somos amigas. —dijo para darle sosiego a la Kunoichi.

—Sasuke-kun es el padre—disparó de repente.

—El pa… ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!—Yamanaka simplemente no lo podía creer. Aquello tenía que ser mentira ¡Era de locos!

—Sé que es difícil de entender pero…

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí…—Sakura, al ver la reacción de su amiga, entendió que el decirle la verdad había sido un craso error. —Ino, yo te lo dije porque necesitaba desahogarme, reprimir esta verdad en mi interior por meses ha sido agotador pero me meteré en problemas si esto llega a saberse, así que por favor, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sai. —suplicó, pero la rubia estaba tan conmocionada por la noticia que entró en una especie de estado de shock y salió de él en una forma no muy conveniente, tanto así, que provocó un casi pánico en Sakura.

— ¡¿Hijo de Sasuke-kun?!—gritó.

— ¡Shh! ¡Alguien podría oírte, Ino!

— ¿Y cómo quieres que no me sorprenda? ¡Mira lo que me estás diciendo! ¡Ni siquiera lo entiendo! ¡¿Podrías explicarme?! —Parecía una loca paranoica.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—El hecho de que el hijo es de Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Tu sabes…"_eso"_…

— ¿Eso…?—los colores se le subieron al rostro— No, Ino, estás muy equivocada. Sasuke-kun y yo nunca hemos tenido algún tipo de contacto físico como para que esto pasara.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo es que estás embarazada? ¡Respóndeme eso!—Exigió Yamanaka.

—Bueno, en realidad lo que pasó…—fue ese momento en el que Sakura le relató a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido el día del encuentro con el Uchiha, sin escatimar en detalles.

—Entiendo…debe ser bastante difícil para ti todo esto. Me intriga la razón por la que Sasuke-kun lo hizo, me cuesta imaginarlo premeditando todo este asunto, como que no es algo que haría el Sasuke-kun que conocemos. Entiendo que podrías sentirte utilizada, Sakura…

—Lo sé…—respondió con tristeza—solo quisiera tener la oportunidad de verlo y hacerle todas las interrogantes que tengo en mi cabeza desde el día en que me enteré del embarazo. Cada vez que pienso en él me invade un dolor muy grande y también la incertidumbre de no saber el por qué me hizo esto.

—Despreocúpate de eso amiga y acepta mi oferta de ir de compras—sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría mucho, Ino, pero ahora debo ir al departamento de Naruto a recoger mis cosas, tu sabes, para acelerar el proceso de mi mudanza, no olvides que debo hablar con él también.

—Entonces lo dejamos para otro día ¿Entendido?

—Es una promesa.

Dicho esto, la pelirrosa se encaminó a casa de su mejor amigo para hacer sus cosas y despedirse de él con toda la gratitud que merecía.

—Hola, Naruto—era muy extraño que sea ella la que saludara primero y no el rubio con sus eufóricos gritos— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No pasa nada, Sakura-chan—dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven Kunoichi—Ya me enteré de que volverás a tu casa, eso es todo. Sabes…fue muy bueno tenerte aquí estos meses, espero haber sido de gran ayuda.

—Ni lo menciones, Naruto…sin tus cuidados no sé qué sería de mí ahora—respondió entrecortadamente. Sentía ganas de llorar—Perdóname por ser tan sentimental, pero dadas mis circunstancias no se puede evitar, lo siento. —se disculpó apenada.

—No te fijes. Aunque ya no vivamos juntos quiero que sepas que siempre cuidaré de ti, después de todo, eres como una hermana—y dicho esto procedió a abrazar a la chica en son de despedida—Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias—dijo secándose las escasas lágrimas que habían surgido de sus orbes verdes.

—Cambiando de tema, Quiero que sepas que traeré a vivir conmigo a Hinata; el que vivas aquí ha hecho que me diera cuenta de que si hay lugar para dos en este departamento—anunció despreocupado, a lo que Sakura se sorprendió un poco.

—Eso es una locura… ¡Creo que su padre te matará!—advirtió con desosiego ¿Cómo Naruto osaba quitarle a su hija al jefe de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga? Definitivamente el Jinchuuriki estaba orate.

—Bueno eso tendré que solucionar en unos pocos días…aunque salga un poco mal herido en el intento—bromeó

—Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué quieres traer a Hinata contigo?

—Etto…—lo atrapó con esa pregunta.

—No me digas que han estado haciendo cosas pervertidas.

—Sakura-chan, no pienses eso de mí—contestó Naruto haciéndose el ofendido.

—Si serás…

Luego de esta charla, Naruto ayudó a Haruno a recoger sus cosas, no eran muchas así que ella prefirió hacer el trayecto a casa sola pues no quería importunar más al Uzumaki. Estando en la calle, la ojijade elevó la mirada al cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Debía apresurarse en llegar a su nuevo hogar, al acercarse a este, le pareció más hermoso que nunca, todo estaba tan limpio y nuevo. Los objetos y muebles de la casa habían sido reacomodados y reparados; pero ahora se encontraría con algo extra: Tsunade se las había ingeniado para añadir una habitación que serviría como cuarto para el bebé, justo al lado de la alcoba de Sakura. Esto la llenó de felicidad.

— ¡Qué maravilloso es todo esto!

Puesto que llegó prácticamente corriendo, estaba cansada y agitada, así que decidió tomar un baño para refrescarse y descansar un poco.  
Había sido muy satisfactorio el sumergirse en una tina, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo similar, aseaba su vientre con especial cariño y al pasar una rápida mirada se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo y el bulto en su abdomen era solo un aspecto de este; su anatomía se modificó drásticamente debido a los acontecimientos recientes en su vida. Solo unos meses atrás ella era una Kunoichi de la Hoja común y corriente, con una vida normal llena de metas y grandes expectativas ¿Quién habría imaginado que algo como aquello le sucedería?

Habiendo terminado el baño, se colocó una bata y se dirigió a su alcoba luego de escarmenar su cabello. Al llegar allí, una familiar figura hizo que su mirada se estacionara en el alfeizar de la ventana, lo que resultó detonante; había alguien ahí…y no era alguien ordinario: Aquella silueta varonil, ojos encendidos y cabello rebelde, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Sakura desencajó totalmente, casi pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa y apenas pudo articular el nombre de aquel pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Sakura—Llamo él. La aludida se sobresaltó y Sasuke salió de entre las sobras. Ella no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Tiempo atrás hubiera estado rebosante de alegría ¿Cómo no querer tener a Sasuke en su habitación? Pero las acciones del pelinegro la confundían en sobremanera, tanto que el desorden llegaba incluso a sus sentimientos, a tal punto de no saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel inesperado encuentro. Sin embargo, no había frialdad en la voz de Sasuke y por primera vez pudo ver algo que no era oscuridad en sus ojos. No obstante, Sakura no quería parecer sumisa ante el Uchiha, no esta vez.

— ¿Por qué viniste?—preguntó con apatía, a lo cual, el moreno, sonrió de lado con cierto deje de resignación.

—No te culpo por detestarme—dijo antes de esfumarse y luego reaparecer a escasos centímetros de la chica. La observó detenidamente, de pies a cabeza muy atentamente, examinando, buscando, como si quisiera comprobar con sus propios ojos su estado de gestación. Haruno estaba desconcertada y se rodeó a sí misma abrazando su vientre, parecía querer darle a entender al morocho que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella o sobre su bebé, pero Sasuke le hizo caso omiso a esto y se acercó tan peligrosamente a su oído que la pelirrosa podía percibir su respiración en la nuca, lo cual casi la hace estremecer—Solo vine para saber si ustedes estaban bien.—Con el afán de no terminar de caer en la tentación de su seductora aura, de un largo paso agrandó la distancia entre los dos.

—Pues ya ves que estamos bien, puedes estar tranquilo.

Al oír esto, Sasuke se incorporó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes emitir su característico gruñido, pero la duda asaltó a Sakura ¿sería esa la última vez que lo veía? No podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir sin ajustar cuentas, había muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas y ella esperó mucho por el momento en el que pudieran volver a encontrarse y poner todo en su sitio. Había ocasiones en que ella lo odiaba irremediablemente, otras en las que lo amaba pero una sola respuesta del Uchiha era lo que necesitaba para poner en orden sus sentimientos. No podía dejarla confundida nuevamente.

— ¡Espera! —lo detuvo, justo antes de que desapareciera en la noche. Se volteó hacia ella, si las miradas se pudieran representar en colores, Sakura habría elegido el color gris para definir la profundidad de sus ojos. —Quiero una explicación ¿Por qué hiciste esto?—sonsacó. La tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de la ojijade, por muy demandante que hubiese querido hacer sonar la pregunta, sonó más como un lamento. Naruto tenía razón: No podía disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No sé cómo explicarlo sin sentirme un estúpido.

—Sasuke, yo…

—Sé que piensas que fue presuntuoso de mi parte hacerlo sin consultártelo—A estas alturas, el Uchiha había reparado en que el asunto con Sai era una mentira para engañar a todos en la aldea, así que él no tenía la necesidad de pedir explicaciones, al contrario, él tenía que darlas. —…pero era algo que necesitaba.

— ¡¿Necesitabas?! ¿Y yo qué?—reaccionó indignada— ¿Acaso no pensaste en mí? ¡En lo que yo quería! ¡En lo que yo sentía!

Sasuke guardó silencio, en realidad tenía razón, había sido bastante egoísta. Dio unos pasos hacia Haruno y tomó sus blancas manos para mencionar algo que Sakura jamás pensó oír de él, cambiando totalmente tu percepción hacia el Uchiha.

—Perdóname.

—Sasuke…kun…

—Un renegado como yo no merece el perdón de nadie, pero es de suma importancia y…—repuso.

—Creo saber lo que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento—el levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño con ofuscación.

—…

—Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, amándote locamente sin importar los crímenes que cometas, queriendo siempre tenerte a mi lado incluso teniendo que soportar tu lejanía y antipatía hacia mí porque estaba segura de que en el fondo tenías un solitario corazón ansioso de encontrar aquello que llene su vacía existencia. No entiendo las razones por las cuales decidiste poner un hijo en mi interior pero todo lo que siento por ti me impide condenarte totalmente por eso. Pero necesito saber solo una cosa para estar segura de querer tenerte en mi vida junto con este bebé… Sasuke ¿Tú me amas?

Para esto, ambos ya se encontraban demasiado cerca, y, en respuesta, el pelinegro unió sus labios con los de la pelirrosa en un inesperado beso. Los dos estaban extasiados, nunca pensaron que fundir sus bocas resultara una experiencia tan endemoniadamente exquisita. Poco a poco él se fue adentrando más en la cavidad de Sakura, fusionando sus alientos. Tal vez era algo que secretamente deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y respiraron agitadamente frente a frente, ninguno de los dos terminaba de creer lo que acababa de pasar, se habían dejado llevar por el deseo pero aun no se sentían satisfechos. La lujuria se fue apoderando del cuerpo de ambos provocando palpitaciones en sus sexos pidiendo más, mucho más, pero la cordura aun no abandonaba a Sakura por completo y se separó un poco, sorprendida de sus propias reacciones, a diferencia de Sasuke, quien la atrajo hacia él y acarició con sus labios el cuello de ella.

—Déjame hacerte mía…

Sakura se dejó tomar y acariciar, simplemente llevada por el amor y la pasión. Permitió que aquel ninja rebelde la despojara de la única prenda que llevaba encima, dejándola totalmente expuesta e hipersensible a cada roce. Al verla desnuda, la atención de Sasuke no fue para sus erguidos senos, ni para su húmeda entrepierna, sino para su vientre. Lo palpó con ambas manos lleno de concentración y delicadeza, era tan redondo, definitivamente, una buena curva y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo. Obligó a Sakura a mirarlo también y lo acariciaron juntos.

—Prometo cuidarlo siempre muy bien—dijo sonrojada.

—Eso no lo dudo—respondió el moreno antes de entregarse nuevamente en un cálido beso sosteniendo esta vez, la mandíbula de la chica con suavidad. El ósculo los condujo hacia la cama. En medio del frenesí, Sakura iba enmarañando el cabello de Sasuke y desvistiéndolo de manera casi desesperada a lo que le correspondía igualmente sin ninguna inhibición. Las sábanas estaban tan frías por la falta de calor que les hizo erizar la piel, pero pronto arderían junto con ellos.

Sasuke se encontraba tan recreado con la desnudez de su amante que no le importó en lo más mínimo el afán que tenía ella en despojarlo de sus ropas. Jugaba con sus pechos y al rato volvía a su rosada boca mientras apretaba su trasero con las manos. Estuvieron así hasta que toda su piel se hallaba al descubierto. A estas alturas, el grado de intimidad era tan alto que el Uchiha se aventuró a explorar con sus traviesos y sedientos dedos la entrepierna de su compañera, haciéndola gemir al contacto. Pudo notar la humedad en la zona y eso lo excitó todavía más. Nunca había sentido cosas siquiera similares a esa, el necesitar perdidamente unir su cuerpo con alguien, francamente cuestiones sobre el sexo siempre le habían sido indiferentes; esa fue la razón por la que decidió hacer el Jutsu en Sakura en vez de intimar con ella, pero el destino tenía sus propios planes. De un momento a otro no podía simplemente dejar de desearla.

—Ah…—suspiró la chica en respuesta a las caricias que propinaba Sasuke en su encendido sexo ¿Habría algo mejor que eso? Claro que sí, y estaría a punto de experimentarlo.

La boca del pelinegro recorría cada rincón de su figura dejando un camino de saliva, marcando permanentemente con su olor la posesión que estaba teniendo sobre la chica. Tal vez eran muy jóvenes como para realizar aquel acto para adultos, pero al demonio, estaban por tener un hijo.

Al igual que ella, Sasuke también gruñía muy a su manera mientras movía sus dedos para humidificar más a la pelirrosa. Sakura arqueaba su cuerpo dándole una vista muy apetecible, provocándolo más y más. Independientemente de todo aquello lo pasmante era que sus miradas no se perdían la una de la otra; ella apreciaba el rostro perlado y agitado de su hombre, y el disfrutaba del sonrojo de ella y sus gestos de placer. Pronto llegó el momento el que no resistía más el ser dos cuerpos separados.

Enardecido, se reacomodó sobre ella y la volvió a tomar de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, pudo ver lo encendida que estaba su pelirrosa en el acto, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia y el sudor hizo que sus cabellos se le adhiriesen al rostro. Aun así, el pudo hallar la belleza en la madre de su hijo. Posesionó su ya muy despierto miembro en la entrada de Sakura y la miró a los ojos como pidiendo su consentimiento a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella le sonrió. Lentamente fue entrando en su interior con cierta timidez, también era su primera vez.

El dolor iba mezclado con el placer y el erotismo de estar haciendo el amor con Sasuke Uchiha, su cabeza daba vueltas y una punzada en su cavidad la devolvió a la realidad.

—Me duele…Sasuke…—este relajó el rostro y se dispuso a salir de ella— ¡No! —lo detuvo—Continúa…

De una fuerte embestida, Sasuke se adueñó de la doncellez de su chica y acalló los gemidos con tiernos besos en los labios de esta. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con suavidad pero mientras más estocadas le daba, más necesidad tenía de hacerlo con velocidad y vehemencia, tal vez eso era a lo que llamaban instintos. Ambos sudaban y gemían; el placer los inundaba.

Sakura estaba al borde de la locura, nunca en su vida había sentido un deleite igual, hasta tal punto de cuestionar a la propia realidad ¿Aquello realmente estaba pasando? ¿En verdad era Sasuke (su Sasuke) quién la estaba embistiendo con violencia como si no hubiese un mañana? ¿Estaba embarazada? Muchas partes de ella habían sido succionadas con "hambre" dejando rojas secuelas en su piel, sería difícil ocultar las marcas del resto de las personas, incluso de sí misma y es que la verdad, no podía creer que estaba siendo tomada de esa manera por el amor de su vida, de quien nunca creyó ser capaz de emitir algún indicio de interés romántico hacia ella. Debía ser un sueño.

Sasuke era presa del vaivén de sus sexos, ella era tan acogedora y estrecha; definitivamente era la mejor sensación del mundo y no podía parar. La tomó nuevamente de las manos y el juego de miradas volvió a comenzar. Estaban en sus últimos momentos; se encontraban a tiro de piedra de lo que prometía ser un increíble clímax. Las estocadas finales fueron más profundas y frenéticas, volviéndolos locos a ambos. La culminación había llegado, convulsionándolos y volviendo torpes sus movimientos, soltando alaridos de placer. Sasuke finalmente depositó su simiente en Sakura y se dejó caer a su lado para luego abrazarla por detrás.

—Estoy exhausto—dijo para romper el hielo luego de semejante experiencia sexual. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Yo también. —Y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, un viento frío erizó la piel desnuda de la ojijade, ella se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Con sorpresa descubrió que Sasuke no se encontraba a su lado. Apesadumbrada, arañó los pliegues de la delicada sábana y se preguntó si lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño; reparó en los "chupetes" de su cuello y pechos, en la hinchazón de sus labios, una molestia en su entrepierna y, por supuesto, el hecho de que se encontraba completamente desprovista de ropa. No, había sido muy real.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de buscar al Uchiha en algún rincón de la casa pero no halló nada, solo una nota pegada a su ventana, cuyo significado no terminaba de entender.

"Yume*"

* * *

_*Yume: "Sueño" en japonés_

* * *

**Ok, soy un desastre escribiendo lemmon! D: !**

**XD**

**Ero-Abuelaa préstame un poco de tu perversión! (?)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y gomen otra vez por la demora :(**

**Prometo seguir actualizando con la misma constancia de antes.**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	11. Evitando lo inevitable

**Hola! me alegra mucho que me perdonaran por demorar y también que les haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de mi inexperiencia al escribir lemmon :D Me apresuré al hacer este capi, espero que no se note, lo que pasa es que no me quería volver a retrasar ^^ espero les agrade.**

* * *

Capítulo XI

Evitando lo inevitable

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel encuentro tan íntimo con el padre de su hijo. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo, deseando volver a verlo, charlar con él, abrazarlo y aferrarse a su pecho. La visita inesperada de Sasuke solo acrecentó su ilusión de tenerlo junto a ella. De repente, había comenzado a imaginar cómo sería la vida al lado del Uchiha y su hijo, la sola idea de un hogar feliz era simplemente maravillosa, pero la realidad era otra: Sasuke era un criminal de rango S, buscado por muchos para tomar su vida, querido por tan solo un par de personas en la villa. Ser Sasuke o estar relacionado con el era algo muy complicado.

Un pensamiento la alarmó ¿y si Sasuke no planeaba volver a ella? Estaba completamente consciente de los peligros que implicaba estar con él y tal vez se alejaría para siempre, solo por protegerlos a ambos y no quería que absolutamente nadie se enterara de la conexión que tenían ellos con el Uchiha. La alegría de la ilusión la abandonó, dejando su corazón lleno de tristeza y opresión. Ella lo quería tanto, pero no podía moverse en contra de todos, incluso de Sasuke, para cumplir su deseo. Debía entender y aceptar la realidad: Estar al lado de su amado era algo irremediablemente imposible. Pero ella quería salvarlo, aún deseaba hacerlo…

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos: Era Naruto.

Sakura salió a recibirlo y el semblante del chico la preocupó; estaba apesadumbrado. El Uzumaki apenas la dejó abrir la boca para saludarlo.

—Sakura-chan, perdóname por no hacer esto contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Han surgido rumores…de que han visto a Sasuke en la aldea hace días, lo cual quiere decir que no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, también se dice que viaja solo…eso hace las cosas infinitamente más fáciles—Explicó el chico.

—Pero, Naruto… ¿Qué pretendes?

—Pelearé con él, y lo traeré de vuelta a la aldea—expresó con entusiasmo, pero la situación era otra: Sakura estaba consciente de que Sasuke no tenía intenciones de regresar a la aldea y un enfrentamiento entre ambos sería fatal, podían incluso morir. A pesar de lo ocurrido con el Uchiha días atrás, ella no estaba muy segura de lo que había en el corazón del pelinegro, lo que sí sabía, era de que Sasuke, ya sea bueno o malo, no regresaría a la aldea porque, aunque deseara hacerlo, pondría en peligro la vida de Sakura y de su hijo. Se preocupó en demasía y trató de persuadir al rubio de no ir.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun no va a volver…es inútil, solo lograrás lastimarlos a ambos…por favor, no lo hagas…por mí. —suplicó. El Jinchuuriki la miró con decepción.

—Sakura-chan, ya me lo dijiste antes…esto ya no es por la promesa que te hice hace tres años. Realmente yo quiero traer a Sasuke por mi cuenta. —respondió con seriedad.

—Deja eso ¡se matarán!

— ¿Olvidas que intentaste matarlo con tus propias manos?—respondió desafiante. Sakura se quedó callada por unos segundos dijo con voz tímida:

—Pero la situación ha cambiado, Naruto…—él la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó. Haruno no podía explicarle lo ocurrido realmente con el Uchiha, si le decía la verdad, de seguro el Uzumaki iría con mucha más razón pero solo ella comprendía a Sasuke. Que Naruto ignorara lo del bebé era lo mejor.

—Me refiero a…—contestó dubitativa.

— ¿Acaso ya no quieres que Sasuke regrese?—la interrumpió. — ¿Se terminó tu amor por él?

Cuan equivocado estaba el Jinchuuriki, pero Sakura amaba a Sasuke más que nunca y deseaba infinitamente que regrese, pero no eran muchas las cosas que podía hacer al respecto.

—Naruto, yo…

—Te lo dije hace medio año: Con o sin tu consentimiento lo haré. Vine aquí para disculparme por no llevarte conmigo debido a tu estado, pero creo que cometí un error. —afirmó con seriedad.

—Tú sabes que aun amo a Sasuke…y me ofende que dudes de mis sentimientos. Precisamente porque los quiero a ambos es que no deseo que se maten en una pelea—se defendió.

— ¿Y Sasuke? ¿No te importa que continúe en el camino de su oscuridad? Que rápido cambias de parecer—expresó con resignación—no tengo mucho tiempo…solo espero que no me odies por esto—dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

—Espera, Naruto ¡¿Qué vas a…?!

De repente perdió el conocimiento; Naruto le había dado un golpe en la nuca, la sostuvo cuidadosamente antes de caer al suelo y la recostó en su cama.

—No quería llegar a esto, solo confía en nosotros, Sakura-chan. Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo, yo se que tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke no han cambiado, pero renovaré tus esperanzas. Aun cuando te hayas decidido por Sai, Sasuke es ese algo que te une a nuestro feliz pasado en el equipo siete. Tal vez no regresemos, pero ten por seguro que no dejaré este mundo sin antes sacar a mi mejor amigo de la oscuridad.

La batalla final estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

Confundida, abrió sus verdes ojos a la claridad, con sorpresa descubrió que Sai se encontraba sentado en la cama velando su sueño. Sakura se incorporó de sobresalto y recordó el por qué estaba ahí ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Sai… ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—El estuvo aquí ¿verdad?—preguntó de improvisto y sobreentendiendo que le hablaba del rubio respondió:

—Naruto hará una locura, Sai ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

—No me refiero a él—contestó extendiéndole el papel que el Uchiha había dejado pegado en su ventana, lo que dejó atónita a la rosácea. —Se trata del verdadero padre de tu hijo ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Cómo…sabes?

—Escuché cuando se lo contabas a Ino. No se lo diré a nadie si es lo que te preocupa—se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de espanto de la pelirrosa.

—Gracias. —expresó con la mirada baja.

—Estoy enterado de lo que planea Naruto y me sorprende que no hayas hecho nada por detenerlo—reprochó con seriedad, a lo que Haruno se defendió.

—Traté de hacerlo pero me dejó inconsciente…

—Entiendo. Tu embarazo fue un obstáculo para parar a Naruto, pero es porque no lo usaste de la manera correcta.

— ¿Qué?

—No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico para ayudar a Sasuke o a Naruto porque no te servirán de nada, pero dentro de ti habitan dos corazones, cuya sola existencia y felicidad pueden aplacar la situación mejor que cualquier otra fuerza.

—Sai…

—Yo no puedo hacer nada el respecto ya que no es asunto mío, pero como amigo te digo…tienes tus razones para simplemente quedarte en este lugar preocupada por ellos y sientes que te arrepentirás si interfieres, pero créeme, te arrepentirás mucho más de no hacerlo. —y dicho esto, hizo un sello con sus manos y desapareció en una pequeña cortina de humo.

Las palabras del Ambu hicieron pensar a la chica, había estado creyendo que el que Sasuke no regresara era lo más conveniente para todos…pero no siempre lo más conveniente es lo que nos brinda verdadera felicidad.

—Esta vez haría lo correcto, salvaría la vida de aquellos a quienes más quería e intentaría en lo posible de permanecer junto a su amado para siempre.

Rato después, poco lejos de ahí, se encontraba el chico de ojos gatos en compañía de su fiel amigo, era un día perfecto para entrenar.

— ¡Qué buen clima hace hoy! ¿No te parece, Akamaru?

— ¡Rauf!—contestó el can, excitado.

Sin previo aviso, apareció ante ellos, una Sakura sencilla, pero firme. Se acercó a ambos, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, persuadiéndolos con la mirada de lo que estaría por pedirles.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?—curioseó Inuzuka.

—Kiba, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Otra vez?—preguntó con desgano—Recuerda que ya lo hicimos una vez y no funcionó…y peor si estás embarazada.

—Entiende que esta vez no quiero luchar contra él.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pelearé contra el destino.

A Haruno le costó un poco convencer al chico de llevarla en ese preciso instante pero al final accedió a sus condiciones; era un asunto muy delicado.

—Está bien, pero no puedes andar saltando de rama en rama así como estás—advirtió señalando el vientre de la rosácea.

— ¡Eso no importa!—expresó dispuesta a lo que sea.

— ¡Claro que importa, tonta! No puedes ir tratando a tu hijo a la maldita sea. Mira, móntate en Akamaru, el te llevará.

—Está bien… ¡Apresurémonos!

.

.

.

Naruto no podía hallar a Sasuke. La búsqueda poco exitosa lo estaba desesperando.

— ¡Maldición! Debí traer un ninja sensorial conmigo. Así será muy difícil encontrarlo. Solo buscaré una hora más y si no lo encuentro, regresaré por Kiba o Pakkun.

A los pocos minutos, logró divisar al pelinegro sentado en la hierba, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Saltó del árbol y aterrizó frente a él.

—Sasuke…he venido a llevarte de vuelta a Konoha—avisó sin más. El Uchiha suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Vaya, veo que sigues recitando la misma fórmula. Te advierto que no será fácil; tendrás que luchar contra mí en primer lugar—dijo desenvainando su katana.

—He dicho todas las cosas que he podido para convencerte, sin embargo, ninguna ha funcionado, así que por esta vez te doy la razón; Es hora de pelear.

— ¡En guardia!

.

.

.

—Ya localicé el olor de Sasuke, está junto con Naruto. Huelo a sangre…—Anunció Kiba. La desesperación se apoderó de la muchacha, se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia.

— ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—No están muy lejos ¿Qué habrá venido a hacer Sasuke por estos alrededores? Escuché que estuvo en la aldea bajo el abrigo de la noche sin ser visto…además, su olor está ligeramente mezclado con el tuyo, eso sin mencionar que justo en este momento, ha residuos de la esencia de Sasuke en ti, Sakura—La chica se enrojeció a tal afirmación, no era momento para recordar la noche de amor que pasó junto a él.

—Etto…

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?—preguntó con picardía, vaya que era inoportuno.

— ¡No seas tonto! ¡Deja de estar en plan de eso y llévame pronto donde Sasuke y Naruto!

Ahí se encontraba Haruno Sakura, una vez más, buscando a Sasuke, pero esta vez era por razones muy contrarias e iguales a la ocasión anterior: La meta era salvarlo, antes con la muerte, ahora por la vida. Ella sabía que el pelinegro había cambiado, pero eso no lo liberaba de la culpa de todos sus crímenes, había traicionado y matado a tantas personas. De seguro pensaría que morir a manos del Uzumaki era un fin digno de la situación en la que estaba. Por eso había estado con ella anteriormente, porque sabía el rumbo que tomaría el inevitable destino, por eso había dejado un hijo en ella, para asegurarse de que su clan no fuera extinto, por eso la amó aquella noche, para llevarse consigo el recuerdo de haber amado alguna vez.

—Sakura ¿Por qué ahora quieres proteger a Sasuke?

—Lo sabrás en su momento.

.

.

.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde el inicio de la contienda. Naruto se encontraba cansado, usó el modo sennin a toda su potencia y ni así pudo vencer a los ojos del Uchiha. Sasuke, por su parte, también estaba agotado y sus orbes sangraban. Respiraban entrecortadamente. Ambos habían llegado a su límite y el siguiente golpe sería el decisivo, el último, el final de toda aquella historia llena de esperanzas rotas, venganzas y crímenes. Una meta y un sueño estaban por extinguirse.

Los dos corrieron al enfrentamiento.

Sasuke sintió una presencia familiar y paró en seco. Naruto, con kunai en mano, no se detuvo.

De un segundo a otro, a escasos centímetros de asestarle a la victoria, vio a la pelirrosa en frente suyo y no estaba sola.

— ¡Espera!—gritó kiba a lo lejos— ¡Matarás también a Sakura!

La escena era conmovedora: Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo para interponerse entre los contrincantes y abrazar al azabache, de tal manera que si Naruto empuñaba los mataría a los tres: el padre, la madre y al hijo.

— ¡Sakura-chan…!—articuló absorto.

—Si Sasuke no se defiende a sí mismo, lo haremos nosotros en su lugar, porque somos su familia y lo queremos a nuestro lado. Si quieres tomar su vida, tendrás que matarnos a mí y a nuestro hijo…—propinó sollozando. El Uchiha y Naruto estaban estáticos ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento aquello pasó de ser una batalla a un sacrificio?

—Sakura…—pronunció un abatido Sasuke.

— ¿Su…hijo?

* * *

**Ok, este fic se vuelve cada vez más extraño y ni yo lo entiendo (?) ok no xD**

**¿Qué pasará con sasuke?**

**¿El bebé?**

**¿El secreto Uchiha-Haruno? D:**

**Veremos (me incluyo xD) lo que sucederá en la próxima entrega de este siniestro fanfic (?) :D**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	12. El regreso

**Holaaaaaa gomen por el retraso, es que he tenido mucho que estudiar y no me ha dado tiempo T^T pero ya me liberé xDD**

**Aquí una de las últimas entregas de este fanfic, espero que les guste :) **

* * *

Capítulo XII

El regreso

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil al presenciar tal cuadro, aun con su Kunai listo para empuñarlo contra su mejor amigo, quedándose quieto allí donde estaba, a los pocos metros pudo diferenciar a kiba que también se encontraba atónito frente a la situación ¿Acaso Sasuke realmente pretendía morir en batalla? ¡Debía estar idiota! Pero había algo que lo intrigaba mucho más: Sakura dijo algo parecido a que los tres eran una familia.

— ¿Su…hijo?—preguntó confuso.

—Sasuke-kun es el verdadero padre de mi hijo. —expresó sin pudor alguno, lo que aturdió más al Uzumaki.

Sasuke no había calculado que la rosácea fuera capaz de revelar el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba y la reprendió en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar debido a la cercanía.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Sabes lo que implica haber sacado eso a la luz?

—Por supuesto que lo sé…y precisamente por eso lo hice. No quiero perderte, nunca más…—dijo entrecortadamente; estaba a punto de llorar.

—…

Naruto no hizo más que quedarse de piedra con sus ojos muy abiertos esperando alguna respuesta que le ayudase a aclarar las cosas, pues su mente era todo un caos y apenas pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Qué?

Con una rapidez inesperada, Sakura se incorporó, separándose del Uchiha, y aprovechó el descuido del ojiazul para arrebatarle el kunai destinado a acabar con el azabache, corriendo lejos de ellos a una distancia prudencial. Desmesuradamente colocó el agudo filo del arma en su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de su yugular.

— ¡Si alguno de los dos piensa en continuar con este absurdo combate, no vacilaré un instante en acabar con mi vida ahora mismo!—aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta dureza y decisión que no daba lugar a dudas de lo que pasaría si no cumplían con su condición. Naruto salió del trance y Sasuke se paró de sobresalto, seriamente alarmados por la repentina y peligrosa determinación de Haruno.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?! Si lo haces todo habrá sido en vano ¡Suelta el kunai!—riñó un intranquilo Sasuke.

— ¿"Todo habrá sido en vano" dices?—repitió— ¡¿Qué todo habrá sido en vano?!—Gritó—Si mueren ambos o si solo mueres tú, lo que he hecho yo será en vano. Cuando era niña, mi único deseo era que me amaras…pero con los años eso ha cambiado, ahora mi anhelo es salvarte de la oscuridad, aún si no llegases a sentir algo por mí, hubiera sido infinitamente feliz con solo tenerte a salvo, pero si mueres…jamás me lo perdonaré.

— ¡No tengo opción! El solo arrepentirme no borrará mi pasado ni todo el dolor que causé. Volver a Konoha es algo imposible.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo, lejos de la aldea. No quiero que permanezcas solo…no lo mereces, tu también has sufrido mucho. Me encargaré de traer felicidad a tu vida…lo prometo.

—Es como en aquella ocasión, en la que quisiste retenerme en la aldea luego de decidir ir con Orochimaru, me despediste casi con las mismas palabras, pero no podía involucrarte en mi peligroso destino así que te abandoné. Sakura, mi destino sigue siendo peligroso, incluso más que antes. —Sasuke estaba aturdido, se encontraba bajo mucha presión, debía tener cuidado por cada cosa que decía ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría Sakura. En realidad una gran parte de él quería permanecer junto a la pelirrosa, ahora incluso había un hijo de por medio y ante aquello era realmente difícil decir que no; la felicidad lo llamaba pero una vez más estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

—Sasuke—ingresó Naruto a la plática, Sakura también era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida y haría todo por su felicidad, incluso prescindir de la idea de luchar contra el Uchiha, claro, si él estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Aunque aun no entendiera bien el asunto del bebé, pero se encargaría de averiguar eso luego— ¿No te da pesar? ¿En verdad planeas abandonar a Sakura-chan otra vez?

— ¡Si te marchas no respondo! Incluso si mueres, te…te seguiré hasta el otro mundo—su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Sasuke siempre era tan terco, la sola idea de volverlo a perder hizo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

—Sakura…  
—Sé que estás arrepentido, pero ser un eterno fugitivo o simplemente morir no es la solución. Si quieres librar tu culpa debes reparar el daño…no causarnos más sufrimientos. Con tu poder podrías ayudar a mucha gente, ser de gran utilidad en la aldea y lavarías tus manchas…seremos felices…lo prometo…—repitió una acongojada Sakura.

—Es peligroso para ustedes—fue su respuesta.

—No nos subestimes, teme—interfirió Naruto—Somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarnos amedrentar por algún enemigo. Además, Sakura no es más la niña débil que dejaste atrás hace tres años.

—…—Sakura observaba en silencio.

—Confía en nosotros; Somos ninjas de Konoha—concluyó Uzumaki con su particular sonrisa.

—Maldito seas, Dobe—soltó el azabache volteando hacia otra dirección—y tú también, Sakura…creo que sería un fracaso dejar a mi hijo en manos de ustedes dos. —Expresó con cara de resignación.

Esa fue una manera muy sutil de dar a entender su decisión de volver a la aldea, realmente había sido un tonto en haberse rendido sin haberlo intentado antes; intentar ser feliz. Al oír estas palabras, sus compañeros del equipo siete se llenaron de alegría y lágrimas de emoción asomaron en los ojos de ambos, quienes corrieron a abrazarlo. Aquella calidez humana que el Uchiha no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso había olvidado esa sensación.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba kiba viendo la escena con satisfacción.

—Creo que sobramos aquí ¿Verdad, Akamaru?—Comentó antes de dar la vuelta y emprender camino de regreso.

— ¡Rauf!

Era el inicio de una nueva vida para todos. El reencuentro y esta vez sería eterno.

— ¡Rayos!—gritó Naruto de improvisto.

— ¡No me asustes así!—lo reprendió la pelirrosa.

—Recordé que le debo una disculpa a Sai por golpearlo pensando que es el padre del bebé de Sakura-chan—dijo rascándose la cabeza

—Es verdad…

—Lo que me recuerda… —continuó el rubio—No entiendo ¿Por qué ustedes van a tener un hijo?

—Etto…—Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas cómplices—Te lo explicaremos en el camino.

El trayecto de regreso a la aldea fue muy cansado, tanto para Naruto, Sakura, y Sasuke, este último no podía dejar de pensar en qué clase de recibimiento tendría por parte de los aldeanos, de la Hokage, en cómo sería la situación en que viviría desde entonces, definitivamente nadie, en ninguna parte, olvidaría que fue un renegado, un traidor, y luego, como si nada, hacer que una de las mejores Kunoichi de Konoha esperara un hijo suyo, y peor, sabiendo que es la consentida de Tsunade-sama; regresar con ese status a la aldea era como lanzarse al vacío con una venda cubriéndole los ojos, sin saber que esperar de aquello. El chico se encontraba arrepentido y avergonzado, algo bastante raro en él.

—Sasuke-kun, ya falta poco para llegar –anunció la rosácea aferrándose al brazo de él, pero este estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Naruto también reparó en esto.

—No te preocupes, amigo, sé en lo que estás pensando, de cualquier manera, nosotros estaremos contigo—consoló el chico.

—Lo que me perturba es la posibilidad de avergonzar a Sakura.

—Eso es tonto, deberías estar más preocupado por tu pellejo, Sasuke—bromeó un pícaro Uzumaki— ¡La vieja Tsunade es capaz de matarte! —estalló en risas.

— ¡Dobe!

— ¡Teme!

Sakura observaba la escena llena de nostalgia, le hacía recordar las veces en que cuando niños se peleaban por todo y ahora no era diferente, puso en cuenta las palabras de Sasuke y separándolo de Naruto le tomó de la mano.

—Olvida todo eso, vamos a casa.

.

.

.

— ¡Uchiha! ¡Tengo ganas de bajarte los pantalones y darte de nalgadas aquí mismo delante de toda esta gente!—gritó una alterada rubia— ¡Niño tonto!

—Tsu…Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese por favor…estamos en un lugar público—tartamudeó Sakura al ver la furia de su mentora al ver de regreso al pelinegro.

Naruto se acercó cautelosamente a Sasuke para susurrarle algo en el oído:  
"oye…te aconsejo que salgas corriendo, está ebria y en ese estado es más violenta que de costumbre"  
Sasuke tragó saliva, definitivamente no huiría, nunca se había caracterizado por ser un cobarde, así que acomodó sus ropas haciendo frente a la situación.  
—Tsunade-sama, si he hecho algo malo, es mi deber cargar con las consecuencias y aceptar mi castigo, estoy aquí para ello…—dijo frío mientras miraba fijamente a la Hokage, esta se levantó tambaleándose por la borrachera, en esto, Sakura también se acercó al Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun ¿estás loco? Si te golpea ahora, mañana lo olvidará y volverá a golpearte.

—Teme, en verdad es mejor que nos vayamos todos de aquí, la vieja explotará en cualquier momento—advirtió un asustado Uzumaki. Sasuke emitió su habitual gruñido y sacó su katana, retando a Tsunade.

—Peleemos.

— ¡Está bien, maldito Uchiha, prepárate para saber lo que es el dolor! ¡Hip!

—Ay…Sasuke-kun…

—Es más tonto de lo que creí.

* * *

**Hhehehe, quise agregarle un toque humor para final (?)**

**Todavía faltan muchas cosas por ver, se viene un capi largo :) aunque no se si dividirlo y aumentarle cosas, o hacer un epílogo o montarlo así no mas D:**

**El tiempo que demoré la conti será porque no me decidía xD jeje**

**Bueh! hasta la próxima (^^)/**

**¿Reviews?**

**Little Luka**


	13. Un escandaloso retorno

****Suena el Aleluya de fondo****

**subiiiii la contiiii :DD espero que les guste jojojojojojo**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Un escandaloso retorno

— ¡Jiraiya-sama! Entréneme por favor ¡Se lo pido!—rogó un chico pelinegro de unos trece años de edad mientras jalaba de forma hostigosa las mangas de su interlocutor.

—Muchacho, ahora tengo mucho que hacer, estoy trabajando en mi nuevo libro y necesito investigar—se excusó el hombre tratando de zafarse del agarre del impertinente mocoso—niño, déjame tranquilo…

— ¡No!—gritó rotundo— ¡Debo entrenar con usted para ser Hokage!

—Hijo, vete a tu casa, estoy muy cansado—seguía esquivándolo—me has estado siguiendo desde que regresé de la misión—reprochó—no he tenido descanso…—se quejó Jiraiya mientras se sobaba la nuca derrotado por la insistencia del pelinegro.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que si vuelvo más tarde me podrá entrenar?!—preguntó emocionado el pequeño, el peliblanco solo lo miró apesadumbrado y se rascó la cabeza.

—Tal vez…en realidad estoy bastante hambriento y deshecho.

—Jiraiya-sama ¿si le invito una copa me podrá entrenar?—propuso, el maestro lo miró sorprendido.

—Konohamaru, eres muy pequeño como para invitarme una copa…espera un momento ¿Eso es legal?—señaló haciendo recalque en las tres últimas palabras. El Gennin suspiró con decepción.

—No me diga eso, sé muy bien que usted le quitaba el dinero a Naruto-nii para ir a beber y hacer sus investigaciones—devolvió Konohamaru haciendo comillas con los dedos a la palabra "investigaciones". El mentor rió con nerviosismo.

—Pero eso es distinto…

—Pero no peor que mi invitación, ahora venga conmigo que no pararé hasta que acepte entrenarme—advirtió mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba hacía el bar más cercano.  
.

.

.

—Sasuke-kun, no te precipites, tómalo con calma—sugirió Sakura mientras apretujaba sus dedos con nerviosismo—piensa en tu hijo…—dijo como último recurso.

Sasuke no la escuchaba más, ahora estaba sumergido en la pelea que tendría con Tsunade, quien caminaba torpemente hacia él con un gesto de ultimátum.

—Teme…-Naruto mordía sus uñas en el mismo estado de la pelirrosa — ¡Sasuke baka! ¡Yo he tenido que soportar los golpes de esta mujer! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Eres hombre muerto si la provocas!—el Uchiha gruñó.

— ¿En serio creen que podrá hacerme algún daño estando ebria?—empuñó su espada sonriendo arrogantemente sin quitar la mirada de la rubia que aun seguía caminando en tambaleados pasos—Hn, que absurdo.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke, pagarás por todo!—la mujer paró en seco y se irguió alardeando de una falsa fortaleza.

— ¡Tsk! En primer lugar dígame cuales son las razones específicas por las que me golpeará—solicitó frío.

—Bien, quieres una lista ¿eh? Uchiha?—preguntó sarcásticamente la Hokage cegada por la borrachera. Sasuke volvió a gruñir mientras recargaba la katana en sus hombros y observaba invitándola a continuar.

—Como quieras: Traicionaste la aldea, mataste gente inocente por conseguir tu estúpida venganza, hiciste sufrir a los que más te querían, intentaste destruir la villa, a consecuencia tuya pasaron un sinnúmero de cosas de las cuales no deberías estar nada orgulloso, y por si fuera poco…-tomó una botella de sake y chocándola contra una mesa la hizo explotar provocando un gran estruendo y mirándolo con sumo odio-¡Embarazaste a Sakura!

Para la desgracia de Sasuke y Sakura, justo en ese momento iba entrando el equipo Gai-sensei al bar. Lee fue el primero en manifestarse.

— ¡¿Quéééé?! ¡¿De Sasuke-kun?!—chilló hasta quedar con la mandíbula en el piso.

— ¿Eh?—Volteó el pelinegro para encontrarse con una escena jamás imaginada: lee desmayado, Tenten tratando de ventearlo para que reaccionara, un Neji que no dejaba de mirarlo con extremo recelo y Gai pues…en el mismo estado que Lee. Naruto rió disimuladamente porque la situación le pareció jocosa, Sakura se desmoronó, pues no creía que este era el mejor momento para que aparecieran terceros. El resto de clientes en el bar miraban atónitos.

— ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! Reaccionen por favor—pedía Tenten mientras continuaba venteando, esta vez a los dos.

— ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?—cuestionó el Hyuga ceñudo, pero Sasuke no le prestó importancia y regresó su atención a Tsunade, quien, todavía con la botella de sake, había comenzado a correr para atacar a Uchiha.

-¡AHHHGG!

Sasuke retomó su katana y detuvo el ataque de la Hokage haciendo que esta caiga de sentón. Observó al pelinegro por unos segundos sin pestañar, para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño a causa de la borrachera.

—Hn…sabía que iba a terminar así—musitó el morocho mientras guardaba vanidosamente la katana en la funda de su espalda—mañana arreglaremos el asunto de mi retorno a la villa.

El azabache se dispuso a salir del recinto, pasó de largo a pesar del equipo de Gai que estaba obstruyendo el paso de la puerta. Tenten lo siguió con la mirada y Neji no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Naruto y Sakura se lanzaban miradas de extrañeza. Gai recuperó el conocimiento.

— ¿Eh?...-el sensei pareció recordar lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar— La llama de la juventud arde en los corazones de ustedes…me siento tan orgulloso. Ahora Sasuke-kun y Sai-kun se disputarán por Sakura-san —exclamó emocionado mientras con una mano levantaba el pulgar y con la otra se cubría el rostro para secar sus lágrimas de orgullo y emoción.

"¿Acaso cree que Sai-kun y Sasuke-kun pelearán por el amor de Sakura?"Se preguntó en la mente la única chica del equipo. Gai se reincorporó, tomó a lee de la ropa y lo cacheteó para despertarlo.

— ¡Lee! ¡Despierta!

Neji se apartó para dirigirse a Sakura y Naruto que se encontraban igual de confundidos por la situación.

— ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con todo esto?—preguntó el castaño que en ese momento desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, al escucharlo, Sakura volvió a la realidad para contestarle alegremente.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun se ha redimido—Neji la vio con detenimiento, especialmente su abultado vientre.

— ¿El hijo que esperas es del Uchiha?—volvió a preguntar, la pelirrosa solo procedió a acariciar amorosamente su abdomen con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí…

— ¿Qué te parece eso, Neji?— intervino Naruto con desbordante emotividad, el castaño solo desencajó un gesto de incredulidad y se mostró impactado.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan ocultado algo así…—dijo ceñudo. Tenten, quien ya se había incorporado se le acercó por detrás.

—Neji-kun, no te enojes por esto, de seguro Sakura y Naruto tienen una buena explicación—defendió sonriente, Sakura tomó aire y se excusó.

—Tsunade-sama nos ordenó mantener esto en secreto, nadie tenía porque enterarse, los únicos que lo saben ahora son ustedes, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Tsunade-sama y yo. La Hokage nos dijo que esto debía estar en sumo secreto, para que la información no se filtre y las personas que están en contra de Sasuke-kun y de su clan no intenten hacerme daño a mí o al bebé…

—Sí, y por eso Sakura-chan se vio en la necesidad de ocultarlo, incluso a mí—continuó Naruto. Haruno lo miró complacida.

—Está bien, entiendo…pero solo tengo una pregunta más… ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke y tú…?—para la pelirrosa esa fue de verdad una pregunta inoportuna, esta se sonrojó al no saber qué contestarle al curioso Hyuga.

—Etto…pues veras yo…

— ¡Neji-kun! ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?—lo reprendió Tenten con un pronunciado sonrojo al igual que su compañera, para este momento Lee ya había sido despertado por su sensei y, a punta de gritos y cachetadas, había logrado devolver a su memoria al motivo por el cual se había desmayado y llorando de ¿emoción? También se acercó a Sakura, Naruto, Tenten y Neji junto con su sensei para integrarse a la plática y conocer más a fondo el asunto que estaba lleno de partes oscuras y mucho misterio que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

—Sakura-san… ¿el bebé es de Sasuke-kun?—preguntó un aterrado Lee mientras señalaba con su dedo con horror. Sakura dio un suspiro en señal de cansancio y respondió.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí. El hijo que espero es de Sasuke-kun ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?

—Deberías tener un letrero en la espalda que diga "estoy embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke" y así nadie volverá a preguntarte, Sakura-chan—se burló Naruto entre risas.

— ¡Hmp!

—Sakura-chan, creo que el teme te está contagiando lo amargado—opinó el rubio haciéndose el gracioso.

—Sakura…—la llamó Gai—dejando a un lado la llama de la juventud… ¿Sabes lo grave que fue que tu terminaras esperando un hijo del traidor más grande de Konoha?—la ojos verdes al principio no comprendió el por qué de la pregunta, pero luego sonrió frescamente y comenzó a relatar cómo se fueron dando los hechos y, ante la atención de todos, ella explicó a ciencia cierta y con lujo de detalle su encuentro con Sasuke, la breve batalla que sostuvieron hasta cuando le hizo aquel jutsu como para que ella quedara en aquel estado de gestación.

— ¿Entonces nunca hubo nada entre los dos?—curioseó Tenten de improvisto cuando hubo terminada la explicación. Sakura empezó a tartamudear.

—Sí… es decir… ¡no!...te estoy diciendo que nunca pasó nada…

—Ah…—devolvió la chica no muy convencida. Neji arqueó la ceja, Gai y Lee no comprendieron bien el contenido implícito en la charla. Naruto salió en su defensa.

—Ya no hostiguen a Sakura-chan…ella debe estar en un estado de mucha tranquilidad…—volteó a verlos a todos—y ustedes no están ayudando en nada—en ese momento Sakura recordó algo muy importante ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde fue?—corrió hacia la puerta, miró para ambos lados y no había rastro del Uchiha— ¿?

La chica salió rápidamente a buscar al padre de su hijo, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, Naruto fue tras ella, pues como su nee-chan se sentía en la obligación de cuidarla y más en los momentos en los que el teme de su amigo no se manifestaba en su papel de padre y… ¿esposo? ¿Novio?…en fin, en cualquier forma tenía que cuidarla, no obstante, el equipo de Gai se quedó en el bar con un pequeño problema.

— ¡Ey, Naruto!—masculló Tenten haciendo que este se detuviera en la puerta— ¿y qué hacemos con Tsunade-sama?—Naruto torció la boca y se rascó la cabeza.

—Gai-sensei… ¿me haría el favor?—preguntó el rubio mirando divertidamente al hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos blancos cuidadosamente recortados, el mismo que levantó el pulgar mostrando su brillante dentadura.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo, hijo!

—Gracias—dicho esto salió para alcanzar a Sakura dejando a dos miembros del equipo sacados de onda.

— ¡Lee, hagamos algo! ¡Demos seis mil vueltas a la aldea con Tsunade-sama a cuestas!

— ¡Que sean diez mil!—gritó al susodicho con estrellas en los ojos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud!—devolvió Gai emocionado.

— ¡Yeah!—gritaron ambos al unísono levantando los puños, posteriormente el sensei tomó a Tsunade en sus espaldas para salir a toda prisa pero Lee lo detuvo un tanto preocupado.

— ¡Gai-sensei! ¿Cómo rodearemos la aldea los dos si solo hay una Tsunade-sama?—al escuchar esta pregunta el hombre rió a carcajadas de una forma triunfante.

— ¡La cargaremos los dos, tu de las piernas y yo de los brazos! ¡Ya que aparte de ser una práctica de fuerza y velocidad, también será un entrenamiento de sincronización!

— ¡Claro!

Posteriormente tomaron a Tsunade de la manera ya explicada y salieron raudos a dar cuantas vueltas pudieran, ante todo esto Neji y Tenten observaban la escena con una gota de sudor propio de ellos cada vez que Lee y su sensei hacían algo así, luego de unos segundos se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Quieres beber algo ya que estamos aquí?

—Suena bien…

.

.

.

—Sakura-chan ¿tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?—preguntó el rubio cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a la gestante.

—No lo sé…tampoco sé cómo fue que salió y yo no lo seguí—musitó enojada consigo misma. Sakura corría sin rumbo fijo, mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo, sin más, volteó una esquina y chocó con algo, mejor dicho con alguien— ¡Ahgg! Fíjese por don…—pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio a la persona con la cual impactó— ¡Jiraiya-sama! ¡Konohamaru-chan!

—Hola Sakura—saludó jovial el chico.

—Hola chicos—el viejo detuvo su mirada en Sakura—Sakura ¿has engorda…?

— ¡Ero-sennin!— Saludó Naruto alegre de verlo— ¡hace mucho tiempo que no lo he podido ver! ¡Hay tantas cosas que contar, ero-sennin! Sakura-chan y…—no puso acabar, Sakura lo tomó fuertemente del brazo arrastrándolo consigo.

—Jiraiya-sama ahora no podemos hablar. Naruto, ven conmigo y ayúdame a buscarlo.

—Es…está bien, dattebayo…—una vez alejados Naruto y Sakura, Konohamaru y Jiraiya se vieron las caras mutuamente y se preguntaron al unísono.

— ¿Acaso Sakura está…? Naaa…que va…—y rieron de sus "tontas" suposiciones, luego de esto, siguieron con su camino y una vez llegados a su destino, notaron que Neji y Tenten estaban disfrutando de unas copas, por así decirlo.

—Neji-kun, brindemos por un equipo tan entusiasta como el que tenemos—dijo la chica mientras extendía su envase de sake hasta chocarlo moderadamente contra el de su compañero, que tenía algo de carmín en su rostro, tal parecía que habían gozado de algunos tragos ya.

—Salud…—y bebieron. Jiraiya observó como esos jóvenes sentados en la barra tomaban sake y se extrañó de ver al serio Hyuga en una situación algo comprometedora.

— ¿Ese es Neji Hyuga? No creo equivocarme—preguntó al chico.

—Sí, el es—respondió el Gennin. El peliblanco se acercó a la barra y también hizo su pedido de sake.

—Tu pagas, muchacho, espero que la invitación siga en pie—advirtió para luego voltearse y dirigirse al dúo del equipo de Gai— ¿y ustedes…qué hacen aquí?—preguntó. Al verlo, la chica lo reconoció y procedió a contestarle.

—Jiraiya sama…lo que pasa es que en esta aldea cada día pasan cosas más y más extrañas—se quejó la joven. Jiraiya levantó la ceja incrédulo.

— ¿Como cuáles?—esta vez Neji respondió.

—El Uchiha…ha vuelto—dijo frío, esto hizo que el shannin agrandara desmesuradamente sus ojos y abriera levemente su boca—y eso no es todo…el hijo que espera Sakura es de él…-dio otro sorbo a su sake. Jiraiya se sorprendió aun más, simplemente no podía creerlo y Konohamaru, quien también había estado escuchando la conversación, casi se atora con su propia saliva de la impresión.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura de verdad estaba embarazada y que el gran estómago que le vimos no era gordura?—preguntó un alarmado Konohamaru antes de que Jiraiya pudiera reaccionar, los integrantes del Gai Team solo movieron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación.

— ¡Esperen, esperen!—interrumpió el shannin— ¿están seguros de esto?... ¿no es una broma? ¿Cómo fue que pasó?—preguntó hasta más no poder, sencillamente esa información que intentaba inútilmente de procesar no le cabía en la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible de que Sakura, la alumna de Tsunade, sea capaz de traicionar a la aldea yéndose con el renegado de Sasuke y encima estaba esperando un hijo suyo?—esperen… ¿Tsunade sabe de esto?—cuestionó aun más alarmado.

—Tsunade-sama fue la primera en enterarse—dijo Tenten mientras recargaba su peso en la barra dispuesta a descansar de esos dos.

—…y luego nos mintieron a todos diciéndonos que el hijo que Sakura esperaba era de Sai—continuó Neji aun enojado al recordar todo eso.

— ¿Tsunade lo sabía desde un principio?—repitió Jiraiya sin salir de su asombro—y no dijo nada a nadie… ¿acaso estaba encubriendo la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke?  
—Entre ellos nunca hubo ninguna relación…o al menos eso fue lo que nos acaban de decir, aunque, con tantos engaños que nos han hecho ya no sé qué creer y que no creer—resopló el Hyuga indignado. La orden de sake de Jiraiya llegó.

—Gracias. No entiendo nada de esto…

— ¿Cómo que no tuvieron ninguna relación? Si estaba embarazada es por algo ¿no?-intervino Konohamaru—…a menos que él…la haya forzado…

— ¡Pff!—el peliblanco escupió el sake que había alcanzado a meterse a la boca— ¿Sasuke violador? ¿lo crees capaz de eso, Konohamaru?...claro que yo no sé qué creer de todo esto, pero…¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en algo así? ¡que mente la tuya chico!—reclamó desasosegado limpiando sus labios de los residuos de sake y viendo a Konohamaru como si fuera un pervertido de lo peor.

—No quiero escuchar eso de usted, sensei…

—Jiraiya-sama, no se exalte—lo calmó Neji—al parecer, Sasuke usó una técnica prohibida enseñada por Orochimaru que le permitió reproducir sus genes en el interior de Sakura, sin ningún tipo de contacto físico—informó.

—De todas formas, se aprovechó de ella…debió haberle preguntado primero, porque me imagino que lo se lo preguntó ¿verdad?—debatió Jiraiya.

—Es verdad, no se lo preguntó…simplemente sucedió y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba pasando, no fue hasta cuando Tsunade-sama la examinó porque presentaba un gran cuadro de malestares propio de su estado, entonces se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba embarazada…todos creímos que se trataba de Sai, pero resultó ser de Sasuke—explicó Tenten.

— ¿Entonces no hubo ningún contacto físico?—preguntó Jiraiya con un deje de decepción en su rostro—Que aburrido…

"Pervertido" pensaron los tres.  
.

.

.

—No lo puedo creer…todo está intacto, como si hubiese pasado ayer—observó Sasuke mientras se adentraba más y más en los territorios Uchiha, el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar y que había amado antes de que aconteciera aquella masacre que lo marcó de por vida—no dejaré que la historia se repita…

El morocho siguió caminando, observaba detenidamente todo lo que le rodeaba, cada esquina, cada casa, le traían a sí aunque sea un recuerdo agradable de la infancia, luego volvía a la realidad nostálgico, sabiendo que eso jamás podrá ser, esto lo llenaba de amargura, por un momento sintió ganas de llorar como cuando se enteró de la verdad acerca de Itachi, pero este no era el momento, debía ser fuerte, pues ahora tenía una familia que cuidar y no dejaría que esta lo viera flaquear.

Continuó con su camino y se topó con su casa, ahí había crecido bajo el estricto mando de su padre, amado por su madre y a la sombra de su hermano. Se adentró en ella, estaba muy sucia, de todas las cosas de aquellos territorios, su casa, al parecer, era la única que guardaba secuelas del tiempo que llevaba sin ser visitada por algún ser humano. Sasuke pudo notar la intensa capa de polvo que tenían los suelos y las paredes, casi lo hace estornudar. Llegó al pasillo, posteriormente al patio y al final, se topó con la habitación en la que había encontrado aquella escena que hasta la fecha lo dejaba dormir por las noches: la habitación en donde había visto morir a sus padres, y lo que es aún peor, su hermano los había matado, era difícil de creer que el propio retoño se encargue de la muerte de sus progenitores de una manera tan vil y cruel. Los recuerdos volvieron a azotar la tranquilidad del azabache, el sabía que no podría soportarlo, porque en alguna forma seguía enfadado con Itachi por esto, así que cerró rápidamente la puerta, suspiró un poco más calmado y prosiguió con su inspección.  
De repente se encontró en la cocina y el comedor, ese había sido el escenario en el que su madre le comentó que Fugaku le hablaba acerca de él ¿Qué decía su padre de Sasuke a ciencia cierta? nunca pudo saberlo, Itachi liquidó al clan antes de que pudiera averiguarlo. Sasuke, en aquellos días, había comenzado a crecer como ninja, hijo y hermano y se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, por esto, la masacre de la familia fue un golpe más duro todavía de lo que habría sido para cualquier otra persona, porque así se siente cuando se empiezan a tener esperanzas de ser mejor ante los ojos de las personas que admiras y luego, sin más, se van…y ya no puedes volver a verlas. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos dolorosos, entonces concluyó que aquel lugar era mortal para él, pero debía superarlo hasta tal punto de ser feliz de volver a morar ahí. Salió de la casa y se sentó en el portón a la espera de lo inevitable.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—llegó corriendo la pelirrosa junto con Naruto, esta se detuvo en frente de él jadeando por el cansancio.

—No deberías correr en ese estado—la reprendió el Uchiha, Uzumaki se agachó a su altura.

—Teme ¿Por qué nos hiciste correr hasta aquí?

—Nadie les pidió que me siguieran, en especial a ti, Naruto—lo miró con reproche—creí que tendrían mucho que conversar con Neji y Tenten, o tal vez ayudarlos a intentar que Lee y Gai recuperen el conocimiento.

—Ellos pudieron arreglar ese problema solos, Sasuke-kun ¿por qué nos evitas?—preguntó triste y gacha sin notar que Sasuke se paró y se acercó a ella.

—No los estoy evitando, es solo que es mi primer día de regreso oficial a la aldea y me estoy…—volteó a ver su casa, entristeció el gesto—…re familiarizando con este lugar.

— ¿Re familiarizando?—repitió Sakura confundida.

—Exacto…—la tomó de las manos—desde ahora quiero que vivamos aquí con nuestro hijo—informó ante la atenta mirada de su mujer, Sakura definitivamente no sabía que decir, aquel fue un momento mágico, sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke expectante a una respuesta y ella interrogante, de pronto se vieron embobados el uno por el otro, Sakura estaba a punto de proceder a abrazar fuertemente a su Uchiha para darle la afirmación de una forma sumamente emocionada.

—Sasuke, es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado—intervino el rubio haciendo desaparecer la atmósfera romántica.

—Gracias, Naruto… ¿Qué dices, Sakura?—retomó interesado.

—Pues opino lo mismo; creo que es lo mejor—rió por lo bajo. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

—Yo lo decidí, era obvio que sería lo mejor para todos.

—Claro...*¿eso quiere decir que irse con Orochimaru también fue una gran decisión?*

¡Waiiiii!

Se escuchó un eufórico grito desde las afueras de los terrenos Uchiha. Naruto volteó y se encontró con una gran columna de humo causada por los veloces pasos de Gai y su alumno que justo en ese momento pasaban por ahí haciendo honor a la palabra "imprudencia". El rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento y salió a ver que estaban haciendo, al averiguarlo sintió morirse cuando vio a una inconsciente Tsunade entre las descuidadas manos de esos dos, zarandeándola de un lado para otro, parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría y haría pagar a todo el que estuviera a la vista, incluyéndolo a él. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Esa es la clase de trato que tienen con la Hokage?

—Así son ellos—devolvió Sakura.

—Hn…y así Naruto muere por ser Hokage—comentó. Sakura rió por lo bajo otra vez.

— ¡Cejotas! ¡Gai-sensei ¿pero qué están haciendo?—gritó desesperado Naruto mientras corría para intentar alcanzarlos, aunque, claro está, ellos tenían mejor técnica y la probabilidad de que los igualara era casi nula, aunque por la desesperación que se traía, tal vez haga un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logre detenerlos. Ahora si la pareja había quedado sola.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—curioseó la pelirrosa interesada.

—Pues…tomando en cuenta que viviremos aquí, lo primero seria limpiarlo ¿no te parece?—Sakura le pasó una ojeada a la casa desde donde estaba, al principio pareció asustada pero luego tomó un semblante de confianza y seguridad en sí misma.

— ¿Qué tal si comenzamos desde ahora a limpiar esta casa? Está demasiado sucia y mientras más rápido la limpiemos será mucho mejor.

—Tienes razón…además, por la borrachera y lo que acabamos de ver, creo que el asunto de Tsunade-sama tendrá que esperar hasta que ella esté nuevamente dentro de sus casillas, mejor aprovechar el tiempo arreglando nuestro futuro hogar—opinó dulcemente. Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun…

—No, gracias a ti por no intentar matarme una vez que supiste que el hijo que llevas fue obra mía, de lo contrario ahora si estaría muerto—Sakura rió.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Sabes por qué te elegí a ti pudiendo tener a Karin para que lleve a mi hijo?—preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo.

— ¿Porque no vengo de ningún clan en particular y tus genes Uchihas son libres de otras barreras sanguíneas en nuestro hijo?—respondió.

—Hn…eso es lo de menos—masculló extrañado por la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Entonces?—Sasuke se separó un poco de ella y le levantó el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

—Desde un principio tú fuiste la única que me quiso de verdad y realmente se preocupaba por mí.

— ¿Y tú a mí?— preguntó temerosa.

—No me hagas decirlo—desvió la mirada lejos de Sakura.

—Vamos, dilo—incitó ella. Sasuke suspiró.

—_Te quiero…—_susurró de forma casi inaudible.

— ¿Eh? No te escuché, dilo de nuevo—volvió a insistir. Sasuke resopló enojado.

—No soy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes… ¿O acaso quieres una reafirmación como la otra noche?

—Que poco romántico eres—sonrió. El Uchiha sintió felicidad auténtica en su corazón y posó su mirada en el vientre de la pelirrosa.

—Ya son seis meses ¿verdad?—comentó mientras tocaba la barriga de Sakura suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

—Sí—el azabache la miró triste.

—Lo siento por no haber estado a tu lado durante todo este tiempo, realmente me arrepiento de siquiera pensar en dejarte sola—ella lo observó sonriente, como deseaba que él dejara de cargar con tanta culpa sobre sus hombros, solo quería verlo y hacerlo feliz.

—Sasuke-kun, yo entiendo perfectamente por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, y créeme, no es nada fácil saber que estoy contigo ahora, pero por dentro te sigue remordiendo la conciencia, confía en mí, estaré bien y haré que tu estés bien, al igual que nuestro hijo, olvida el doloroso pasado y vive con alegría el presente, porque esta es una nueva vida, una nueva vida que viviremos los dos juntos y nunca nadie podrá cambiar eso, solo te pido que no te entristezcas más y dejes de pensar en el dolor, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que nada malo nos pase—ella extendió su mano hacia él—bienvenido Sasuke, bienvenido a casa…-unas lagrimas surcaron las mejillas de Sakura, Sasuke dibujó en su rostro una sincera sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo y la tomó de la mano, aceptando aquel saludo.

—He regresado. Yo debería ser el que te prometa permanecer siempre junto a ti ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón—dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

En ese momento, Sakura pareció acordarse de algo muy importante y puso una expresión llena de asombro.

—Sasuke-kun, nosotros viviremos en este lugar, pero Tsunade-sama acaba de entregar mi casa lista para volver a residir ahí—informó exaltada.

—Bueno… ¿y qué crees que deberíamos hacer?—preguntó el morocho. Sakura lo pensó un rato sin saber qué hacer. Sasuke tuvo una idea.

—Deberías dejarle tu casa al dobe, durante el viaje de regreso a la aldea oí decir que estaba viviendo con Hinata, no creo que esté cómodo en ese apartamento, es muy pequeño y para colmo de males no lo tiene ordenado—afirmó.

— ¡Eh!—gritó emocionada— ¡Es verdad! Naruto necesita una casa, durante toda su vida ha estado viviendo en aquel lugar pequeño e incomodo, no sirve para vivir dos…si lo sabré yo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?—interrumpió un alarmado Sasuke por ese "si lo sabré yo" luego reflexionó un rato, repasando las palabras anteriores de Sakura "…pero Tsunade-sama acaba de entregar mi casa lista para volver a residir ahí"— ¿acaso no estabas en tu casa? ¿Qué ocurrió?—la atacó con preguntas, Sakura se puso nerviosa por lo que tendría que responderle.

—Etto…lo que pasó fue que…la noche en que me enteré de que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo pues…creo que me dio un ataque de histeria y…golpeé las paredes de mi casa con todas mis fuerzas…tal vez para desahogar mi impotencia ante la situación…en fin, mi casa se destruyó y no tuve más remedio que vivir con Naruto todos estos meses…—concluyó la pelirrosa un tanto apenada y titubeante.

—Me odiaste en ese momento ¿verdad?—desafió Sasuke desviando su mirada con tristeza. Sakura reparó en lo que iba a decir.

—Es verdad, me enojé mucho contigo, no lo voy a negar, pero con el pasar de las semanas y de los meses fui comprendiendo la situación, y que no debía culparte _tanto_ por eso…

—Hn…no me hubiera extrañado que me matases la anoche…-recordó el pelinegro. Sakura sintió sonrojarse hasta más no poder al traer su mente los acontecimientos de esa noche y Sasuke lo notó, esto le causó gracia e inmediatamente cambió de tema.

—Ven, comencemos a limpiar esto—la condujo hacia dentro de la casa, Sakura sintió tensión en el ambiente que aun vibraba en aquel lugar, se podía percibir aun años después de ocurridos los hechos, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y al igual que Sasuke, tratar de vivir en paz.

—Mira, esta es la cocina—indicó el chico cuando ya se habían adentrado en su morada.

—Sí, ya lo noté—contestó apenada—está muy mal cuidada—observó con pesar en su voz al ver como el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en aquel sitio.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Hace muchos años que nadie viene por aquí…—respondió el Uchiha con nostalgia.

—Tienes razón. Bien, comencemos a arreglar—Sakura se quitó la capa que traía, pues no se la había sacado desde que encontraron a Sasuke en el bosque dejando al descubierto su, ahora, extraña figura, el moreno advirtió en esto y se la quedó viendo por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó al sentirse observada por el azabache.

— ¿Sabes que creo? Me gusta verte así, a pesar de que te veas algo rara—respondió de la manera más simple. Sakura frunció el ceño y se rodeó a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo debería de interpretar eso?

—Como un cumplido, creo.

— ¿Bromeas? Me siento como una vaca—reclamó—tan joven y parezco una soga con un nudo en medio—hizo un puchero mientras señalaba acusadoramente su barriga con el dedo. Sasuke rió y ella le siguió. Nunca pensó en estar con él de esa manera…tan felices.

.

.

.

—Uff...uff…creí que los alcanzaría…ah…ah…que cansado estoy…solo espero que la vieja no se entere que yo la dejé a custodia de esos dos…

— ¡Na…Naruto-kun!—llamó Hinata a lo lejos.

— ¿Eh? Hinata ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó extrañado de que su peli azul novia anduviera por ese lugar. Hinata se acerco a él.

— ¿Por qué corrías? Estás cansado…—lo miró preocupada. El se sentó en una piedra cercana vencido por el agotamiento.

—No, no es nada, solo quería alcanzar a cejotas y a Gai-sensei…para que no lastimaran a Tsunade-sama, de lo contrario me matará cuando recobre el conocimiento—dijo sombrío. Hinata lo tomó del brazo.

—Naruto-kun, vamos a casa, preparé ramén—lo animó, pronto Naruto corría con mayor fuerza que antes, arrastrando a Hinata consigo hacia su departamento, el susto que se había dado anteriormente le había servido para que se le abra el apetito.

— ¡Espera, Naruto-kun!—pedía la chica mientras trataba de igualar el paso del emocionado Uzumaki.

— ¡Ramen! ¡Ahí voy!—pero desafortunadamente choca con Ino, quien lo observaba desde hace unos momento atrás. Al caer lo levantó tomándolo de la camisa. Ante la mirada perpleja de Hinata.

—Oye, Naruto ¿es verdad que ya toda Konoha se enteró que el hijo de Sakura es de Sasuke-kun?—cuestionó una enojada rubia. El chico se quitó las manos de encima y respondió con tranquilidad.

—Ino, Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea y la Hokage se encargó de que todos lo supieran porque armó un gran revuelo en el bar en donde estábamos…así que no me culpes a mí, dattebayo— Yamanaka terminó de soltarlo y se cubrió la boca de la impresión.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?!

—Sí, justo ahora está con Sakura-chan planeando su nueva vida juntos, espero que no te moleste, Ino—le dio un codazo. Ino levantó la ceja.

— ¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? Hace mucho tiempo que deje de interesarme en Sasuke-kun, sin embargo, la frentona nunca perdió las esperanzas, no puedo negarlo, ella lo merece mucho más que yo, además el la eligió para que llevase a su hijo, es obvio que conmigo nunca querría nada…—expresó con algo de tristeza—por eso puse mis ojos en Sai-kun, el si me quiere—dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello— ¡Kya! Bueno, volviendo al tema, si toda la aldea lo sabe, de seguro ya lo podré comentar con mi equipo. Hasta luego a los dos—dijo antes de salir corriendo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Ino es muy rara a veces—dijo Naruto ofuscado de la reacción de su compañera, hasta que la voz de Hinata se hizo notar.

—Naruto-kun ¿a qué se refieren cuando dicen que el hijo de Sakura es de Sasuke-kun?—preguntó sin poder asimilar la noticia.

—Hina-chan, ven conmigo—rodeó la espalda de ella con su brazo guiándola nuevamente a la aldea para en el trayecto contarle todo.

.

.

.

—Orochimaru-sama, al fin he podido traerlo de vuelta a la vida—susurró para sí mismo mientras procedía a abrir la tumba de su antes jefe. El pelinegro abrió lentamente sus ojos y recobró fuerzas para poder salir de la fosa mostrando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

—Kabuto ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun?—preguntó antes de levantar la mirada.

—Lo último que supe fue que regresó a Konoha junto con sus antiguos compañeros—respondió el peliblanco de anteojos.

—Deseo…deseo encontrarlo, nadie traiciona a Orochimaru—apretó fuertemente sus dientes— ¡Nadie!

— ¿Quiere que vayamos a Konoha a capturarlo?

—No, ahora soy mucho más poderoso gracias a las almas que usaste para revivirme. Si tengo la oportunidad de lograr mi objetivo de hace muchos años, lo haré—amenazó sombrío—destruyamos la aldea, junto con todos sus habitantes—sentenció. Kabuto rió.

—Como diga, señor—contestó excitado por el solo hecho de imaginar aquella aldea de la hoja, completamente destruida y reducida a solo ruinas, o tal vez sea peor, o mejor—…no quedará nada.

—Dejaremos pasar unos días antes de partir, por ahora solo me dedicaré a acostumbrarme a esta nueva apariencia y a este gran poder—Concluyó mientras acariciaba sombríamente sus brazos—estoy seguro que me las pagarán.

* * *

**Bueno, demoré porque estaba relativamente largo (?) **

**:3**

**Solo falta un capítulo y el epílogo, espero que les guste ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


	14. Reescribiendo el pasado

**Holaaa, bueno aquí el capi final, pero, como dije antes, falta el epílogo. Espero y lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Capítulo XIV

Re-escribiendo el pasado

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke regresó a la aldea en compañía de su equipo.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde aquel retorno. Entre ellas, el antagonista de esta historia ya había iniciado su camino de venganza contra Konoha y se encontraba muy cerca.

Nuestros ninjas, ignorantes de la situación creían vivir felices y gozar de una interminable tranquilidad. Sasuke había logrado hacer que la quinta Hokage lo aceptara de vuelta en la aldea, claro que tuvo que lidiar con los prejuicios de la gente que hablaba a sus espaldas pero tenía la aceptación de Tsunade, eso era lo importante. Luego de despertar ella de la borrachera, estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto por dejar que la maltrataran tanto durante su estado de ebriedad, sin embargo, Sakura abogó por él diciendo que no fue su culpa, sino de ella misma por dejarse llevar por sus vicios. Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que morderse los labios y desistir de la idea de matar al Uzumaki.

Naruto al fin se había establecido en la recién remodelada casa de Sakura con Hinata en su totalidad, puesto que enfrentó grandes retos al intentar convencer a Hiashi, y aunque casi no lo logra, ahora se encontraba gozando de la compañía de su chica. Al igual que Sasuke, quien se llevó a su pelirrosa para que pasara con él en los territorios Uchiha, ya que junto con el perdón de la quinta también consiguió devolver la vigencia a las tierras de su familia y así poder vivir en ese lugar nuevamente.

—Ino, aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, es…tan maravilloso que temo que no sea verdad—le comentó la gestante a su rubia confidente mientras caminaban por una tienda de tejidos. La aludida sonreía sin parar.

— ¡Frentona, a veces quisiera ser tú! Lo tienes todo, un hombre guapísimo y tan _mono_como lo es Sasuke-kun, unas tierras a las afueras de la aldea solo para ti y un hermoso niño en camino, hijo de tu tan precioso hombre—enumeró con los dedos. A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Ino, no digas esas cosas que me abochornas.

— ¿Pero de qué? ¡Si estuviera en tu situación te lo estaría restregando en la cara a cada instante! Para que veas que yo gané—le dijo la joven, luego tomó unas telas y se las enseñó— ¿te gusta esta? Podrías hacerle una pijama para las frías noches…o tal vez para aguantar a su frío padre—rió. Sakura le arranchó el tejido para examinarlo mejor, sentir con sus dedos cuán suave era y para reclamarle.

— ¡No te burles! Hace poco halagabas a Sasuke-kun y ahora le buscas defectos. Sí, me gusta este—Ino no dejaba de reír.

—Discúlpame, frente de marquesina, pero no necesito buscar tanto para decir que es muy serio, se nota a kilómetros, amiga—alegó ella.

—Pues si mal no recuerdo, eso era exactamente lo que te atraía en demasía de él—Yamanaka comenzó a acariciar la cola de su cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí….pero a ti también, así que no me reclames.

—Lo mismo te digo ¿llevamos esta?—preguntó con la tela en las manos

—No sé, tu eres la que va a coser, tu escoge—respondió Ino.

—Etto…Ino, necesito tu ayuda en esto…yo no sé coser…—expresó con pena.

—No sabes…bueno, eso era de esperarse, viniendo de ti. En ese caso, compremos lana para que tejas, entonces.

—Tampoco se tejer—dijo mientras se rascaba con un dedo la cabeza. Ino se desinfló y luego torció la boca.

— ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? no sabes cocinar, no sabes coser, no sabes tejer… ¿qué más no sabes hacer?—volvió a enumerar con los dedos. Sakura hizo un puchero y agachó la cabeza.

—Puede que no sea femenina, que me comporte de una manera agresiva con todos, que no sepa hacer muchas cosas que una mujer normal haría… pero yo amo a Sasuke-kun y a mi hijo…y por ellos estoy dispuesta a ser lo que nunca fui—aclaró levantando la voz, Ino se cruzó de brazos y la observó escéptica.

— ¿De verdad crees que aprenderás todo en tan poco tiempo? Recuerda que tienes…—elevó los labios señalando el vientre de la Haruno—más de seis meses.

Sakura colocó las manos en su cintura y rió de forma arrogante.

—Claro que sí, yo soy Sakura Haruno…de Uchiha.

—Que modesta. No arrugues la tela ¿la comprarás sí o no?—preguntó esquivando el tema.

—No lo sé, eso depende… ¿me ayudarás a elaborar un monito para mi hijo?—Ino abrió la boca en señal de asombro por ver el rostro lastimero que mostraba Sakura al preguntarle aquello.

—Eres increíble, está bien, como quieras. Te ayudaré, solo espero que Sasuke-kun no intente algo contra mí—comentó preocupada.

— ¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo en tu contra?—curioseó Sakura. Ino la miró divertida.

—Por apartar a la embarazada de su lado—ambas rieron. De repente la pelirrosa paró en seco y puso las manos en su vientre.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la una preocupada rubia, al ver la posición de su amiga, lo que menos quería era que se le presente alguna complicación en ese momento. Sakura levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Me pateó…el bebé me pateó…—susurró para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo dices?—cuestionó confundida. El rostro de la futura madre se iluminó, y acarició su barriga con lentitud, esperando sentir algo más.

—Me pateó ¡Ino, mi bebé pateó! Es la primera vez que lo siento.

— ¡¿En serio?!—Sakura le contagió a su amiga la emoción y esta se colocó a la altura del bebé—a ver, yo quiero sentirlo.

La criatura volvió a manifestarse dentro de Sakura. Ambas gritaron alegres.

— ¡Ah! ¿Lo percibiste?—preguntó conmocionada. Su compañera asintió de igual manera.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Ino se reincorporó, contempló sonriente e interrogó acariciando el vientre de su compañera—es increíble ¿Qué tal se sentirá?...es decir, tener un pequeño ser humano creciendo dentro de ti…

—Bien podrías averiguarlo—respondió Sakura con una mirada cómplice hacia los ojos de Yamanaka. Esta los abrió incrédula.

— ¿No estarás pensando en…?

—Sí, adelante—respondió gustosa. Ino se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, pero solo por un ratito…cuando regresemos a casa y tenga donde caer.

—Como quieras, por ahora sigamos comprando…aun no sé si comprar esto—dijo abrazando la tela.

—Ya dije que te ayudaré a confeccionar algo, ven, vamos a pagarla y busquemos unas cobijas, luego una cuna, biberones, pañales, juguetes…

— ¡Ino! La que pagará todo eso seré yo, parece que tú estás más emocionada por mi bebé—protestó la pelirrosa.

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Eres mi mejor amiga y el pequeñín es de Sasuke-kun.

La tarde transcurrió con ambas amigas recorriendo cada tienda de las calles de Konoha en busca de objetos para el bebé. Ino no paraba de importunar a Sakura respecto al tema y esta solo respondía con una tímida sonrisa lejos de intentar golpearla como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra época, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado delicado y no podía reaccionar tan agresivamente. Las dos se cansaron de comprar y llenas de bolsas regresaron a casa de Ino. Los padres de la rubia no estaban en su morada ya que tenían una misión muy importante que cumplir. Ellas dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y se sentaron pesadamente en un sillón.

—Que día…—resopló Ino extendiendo los brazos logrando que le traqueen algunos huesos.

—Es verdad, no me había cansado tanto desde que regresé con Sasuke-kun a la aldea, por lo menos valió la pena, tenemos muchas cosas para el bebé.

—Sí…oye, ahora que estamos en casa…

—Ya te entendí, Ino…pero recuerda. Solo un ratito—indicó Sakura mientras se incorporaba en frente de la rubia. Esta sonrió y se levantó de inmediato.

—Gracias, frentona, aunque no sé porque estoy haciendo esto pero gracias de todas formas por permitirme sentir lo que tú estás viviendo… ¡Shintenshin no jutsu!

El alma de la chica hizo la transfusión de su cuerpo hacia el de la pelirrosa y luego cayó en el sillón inconsciente.

Pasaron unos segundos desde que Sakura cerró sus ojos hasta que los volvió a abrir, pero esta vez ya no era la misma.

"¡Wow…esto es increíble!"

.

.

.

—Sasuke-kun ¿de qué te sorprendes? No podías deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente—dijo aquel hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa del Uchiha. Este lo miraba con ojos llenos de impresión y odio. Era macabro tenerlo ahí, y mucho más luego de haberlo matado.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí, Orochimaru?

—Orochimaru-sama para ti, Sasuke—reprendió su peliblanco acompañante. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Cállate Kabuto entrometido…de seguro tú fuiste el que lo devolvió a la vida. Ambos lo pagarán caro.

—Aquí los únicos que pagarán caro, serán todas las personas de esta maldita aldea que me dañó tanto—sentenció Orochimaru con odio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke.

—Como me arrepiento de no haberte matado…—dijo el azabache poniendo sus ojos en Kabuto.

—Perdóname, Sasuke-kun, por ser tan insignificante como para no asesinarme ¿Quién iba a creer que luego tendría la potestad de regresar a la vida a Orochimaru-sama?—habló el lame botas con ironía. Sasuke gruñó y el hombre blanco sonrió con malicia.

—Para serte franco, si fuera cualquier otro ninja dispuesto a destruir Konoha lo habría hecho desde las sombras, no presentándome ante ti para comentarte mis planes. Pero esto es personal. Es mi venganza por matarme. Quiero que seas el primero en caer.

—Si acabé contigo una vez, bien podría hacerlo de nuevo—dijo un cándido Sasuke. El aludido echó a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

—Eres tan iluso, Sasuke-kun…ahora soy mucho más poderoso que antes y no te será tan fácil matarme ¿acaso crees que soy idiota? No iba a enfrentarme a ti sabiendo que podrías eliminarme nuevamente.

El Uchiha se frunció con ofuscación luego de estas palabras. Era difícil de creer que aquel perverso hombre esté vivo, definitivamente inconcebible. Como deseaba matarlo a él y a Kabuto para librarse para siempre de ellos.

Ambos eran parte fundamental de los errores más grandes que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y si quería cerrar aquel terrible episodio de su existencia tendría inevitablemente que enfrentarlos y derrotarlos hasta la muerte si fuera necesario para limpiar su nombre. Tal vez el hecho de que esos dos hayan regresado no sea tan malo después de todo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar su redención.

—Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas…

—Eso espero, Sasuke-kun…porque deseo que este encuentro sea interesante, además quiero saber que tan fuerte soy ahora.

—Será muy divertido ver a Sasuke-kun sufriendo a causa de Orochimaru-sama, luego que siempre lo trataba con arrogancia. En esta oportunidad veremos quién somete a quien—intervino Kabuto.

En ese momento ambos se movieron a la velocidad de la luz y desaparecieron a la vista de cualquier ser humano. Para esto, ya habían salido a las solitarias calles del territorio Uchiha. Aquí se daría lugar a una fuerte batalla entre el bien y el mal. Lo perverso y lo redimido. Los golpes y los esquivos retumbaban en las casas abandonadas, rompiendo vidrios y ventanas. Era un combate muy parejo en que ambos luchaban por no desfallecer.

No había kunais ni shirikens que lanzar, las estocadas eran a puño limpio y rara vez salía un ninjutsu. Sasuke trató de emboscar a Orochimaru con una técnica de genjutsu con su sharingan pero este no caía en sus trampas. Llevaban más de diez minutos en contienda.

Kabuto prestaba mucha atención a los movimientos de batalla.

.

.

.

—Wow frentona, esto es maravilloso, aunque algo raro con la pancita y todo eso…—dijo Ino en el cuerpo de Sakura, la pelirrosa le contestaba desde su interior tal como lo había hecho años atrás durante combate.

—"¡kyaa! Oye ¿Cuánto durará esto?"—Preguntó en su cabeza.

—Una media hora… ¿sabes? me siento gorda—dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre. Sakura explotó.

"¿¡Quién habla de gordura?! ¿¡Eh?! ¡Ino-cerda!"

— ¡No grites! Me provocas jaqueca—reclamó la rubia ahora pelirrosa—además, con mi gran personalidad—decía mientras adoptaba una pose de modelo haciendo de Sakura una vaca parada frente al espejo—te haré parecer toda una reina.

"¿De qué hablas?"

—Iré a ver a Sasuke-kun—anunció con evidente descaro.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni pienses en intentar algo haciéndote pasar por mí!"

—Tranquila frentona. No haré nada…que él no quiera—dijo burlona, Sakura enfureció y trató de sacarla de su cuerpo tan pronto como le fuera posible. Eso les recordaba tanto al examen Chunnin a ambas.

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo!"

—Espera un momento ¡era solo una broma!—Ino trataba de defenderse del forcejeo que había causado en el interior de la gestante.

"¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Shannaro!"

— ¡Relájate frentona!—pero algo hizo que ambas pararan en seco la batalla de fuerzas en la mente de Sakura. De pronto se escuchó, muy lejano, el llanto de un bebé. Ino y Sakura se miraron atónitas y ladearon sus cabezas buscando por toda la mente de la pelirrosa lo que pudo haber ocasionado ese sonido. Pero no encontraron nada. Ino inmediatamente deshizo el jutsu y pronto estaba nuevamente en su cuerpo. Sakura por su parte regresó a la realidad solo para advertir lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó una asombrada Ino rascándose la cabeza y Sakura negó con la mirada.

—No lo sé…era como…si un niño llorara…

— ¡Fue exactamente lo que imaginé!—chilló la rubia señalando el vientre de la Haruno con evidente acusación— ¡Al igual que tú! ¡Tu hijo tendrá una doble consciencia!

— ¿Una doble consciencia?—cuestionó confundida por la conclusión de su amiga.

— ¡Sí! Kami-sama, pobre niño ¿no pudo heredar otra cosa mejor de ti? ¡La frentesota por ejemplo!

— ¿A eso le llamas mejor? Ino, y a todo esto ¿por qué el llanto?

—De seguro le molestó el hecho de que estuviéramos peleando y haciendo barullo en su "casa"—explicó Yamanaka.

— ¡Ah! ¡Entonces tú eres la culpable!

—Sí… ¡¿Qué?! Pero si la que gritaba peor que dobe eras tú, Frente de marquesina.

— ¡Pues porque tú me provocaste!

-¡Deja de lanzarme la bola y acepta tus equivocaciones!

— ¿De cuál bola me estás hablando? ¿De mi vientre? Es de mi vientre ¿verdad?...—a esto Sakura terminó en un mar de llanto inconsolable. La rubia presenció la escena y le dio cargo de consciencia ver a su amiga llorando a causa suya.

—Tranquila, Saku, no me refería a tu vientre. Era algo sin sentido—la chica separó el rostro de sus manos que lo cubrían y aun con un puchero preguntó entre sollozos.

— ¿En serio?

—Te pongo la firma, Sakura. Es más, me gustas con esa barriga prominente, No sé, pero…te da un toque femenino y maternal que jamás imaginé ver en ti—dijo con una sonrisa. Esta animó a Sakura, la cual se incorporó del incline que había hecho para llorar y le volvió la sonrisa a la cara.

—Muchas gracias, Ino. Ahora debo irme. Sasuke-kun me espera en casa.

—Está bien, pero no te dejaré ir sola y con tantas bolsas de compras. Yo te acompañaré.

Las Kunoichis tomaron varias bolsas cada una y salieron de la residencia Yamanaka. Ya estaban a unas pocas cuadras de la casa cuando Ino tuvo una idea.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no compramos flores? Le dará un toque hogareño a tu Mansión con Sasuke-kun. Por mucho que la hayan arreglado, aun me parece lúgubre…—La novia del Uchiha rió sin ganas ante este comentario.

—Ino, en primer lugar, no llames "mansión" a nuestra casa, ya sé que es un poco grande pero no tanto así—corrigió. Ino la observó fruncida.

—Que tonta eres. No has escuchado el dicho "querida, así viva en un cuchitril mi amor por ti lo hará parecer un palacio" —dijo imitando a un actor de televisión. Haruno levantó una ceja.

—Eso no suena muy romántico, además nuestra casa no es un cuchitril…

—Olvídalo ¿sí? —pidió rendida—y vamos a la florería.

Ambas dieron media vuelta y retornaron a la tienda, abrieron el portón y montones de flores de distintas clases y colores se dejaron ver. Sakura estaba conmocionada, siempre había pasado por aquella tienda pero extrañamente ahora le resultaba mucho más maravilloso este cuadro. Luego posó sus ojos en un ramo específico que se encontraba en el mostrador y corrió hacia él como si se tratara de lo más bello del mundo.

— ¡Quiero estos lirios!—expresó casi eufórica. Ino, que aun estaba en la puerta, se acercó a ella dejando las bolsas a un lado y le dio aquel ramo de flores violetas que se sostenida en una maseta que había sido anteriormente cuidada con mucho recelo.

—Estos lirios me los regaló Sai-kun—Sakura agachó la cabeza haciendo un puchero.

—Ah, lo siento, buscaré otras…—en ese momento la rubia rió con nerviosismo y separó una flor del ramo.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré con esta, Después de todo, la cantidad no recompensa la calidad y en este caso la calidad sería la intensión romántica con la que Sai-kun me lo dio. Tal vez de más flores, de hecho estoy segura que sí—Ino entregó lo que restó de los lirios y Sakura los recibió con una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Ino…

—Soy tu amiga ¿no?

—Es verdad…—afirmó mientras salía de la tienda. Levantó la mirada a la majestuosidad etérea y extendió su mano por delante de ella—caen gotas…

.

.

.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ambos tenían señas de haber enfrentado una bárbara batalla, mostraban profundos moretones y rasgos de sangre en todo su cuerpo. Se miraban con odio, la lluvia había comenzado a caer y las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus ropas y por su piel dándoles un aspecto más estrafalario aún.

—Esto ya ha tardado mucho, Orochimaru-sama…—comentó Kabuto en una pausa de la contienda—dele rápidamente su merecido y acabemos con esto, recuerde que la destrucción de la aldea nos espera—el aludido lo observó placentero.

—No tan rápido, Kabuto. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Esto se está poniendo muy interesante ¿o no, Sasuke-kun?—el Uchiha no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esta contenía tanta repulsión que escasamente cabía dentro de sí.

—Vete al infierno, maldito…—dijo con una voz rabiosa que mostraba su desaprobación. Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

—Ah-ah-ah, Sasuke-kun no me estas tratando de una manera apropiada…si quieres que sea benevolente contigo, deberías tenerme más respeto si no quieres morir…tan dolorosamente—el peliblanco de lentes rió con superioridad.

—Eres hombre muerto…

En medio de la lluvia, llegaban dos chicas. Pudo observarse sus siluetas a través de la neblina ocasionada por la tempestad. Venían conversando amenamente y soltando una que otra carcajada sin advertir quienes estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

No fue hasta que se encontraban dentro del círculo de batalla que vieron lo que estaba pasando. La pelirrosa soltó un grito ahogado e inmediatamente colocó sus manos en su boca, para ocultar su desconcierto. Ino separó sus mandíbulas en demasía, señal del asombro que le causaba ver tal escena.

—Miren quienes decidieron aparecer de repente—dijo Orochimaru viendo a las chicas. Sakura apuntó sus ojos hacia Sasuke y este solo expresaba miedo por ella—mira nada mas…esperas un hijo, creo que no necesito preguntar de quien es, si se trata de la misma muchacha de siempre ¿o no, Sasuke-kun?—comentó observando a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó un iracundo Sasuke— ¡Sakura, vete de aquí!

—El…es….el tal Orochimaru…el sannin malvado…—dijo Ino señalándolo temerosamente con el dedo. Sakura la tomó de la mano con la intensión de llevársela del lugar.

—Vámonos Ino, es muy peligroso. Obedezcamos a Sasuke-kun—Pero Kabuto no las dejó ir. Tomó a Ino del cabello y prácticamente la arrastró para que regrese junto con Sakura.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que este par de intrusas divulguen nuestra presencia en la aldea. Nuestros planes se verían estropeados.

— ¡Suéltame!—chilló la rubia sin poder zafarse del agarre al que estaba sometida.

— ¡Déjanos ir!—pidió Sakura al borde del llanto puesto que en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía hacer mucho por pelear ella también.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—Sasuke estaba ciego por la ira. Orochimaru reía al ver a las damas sin salida. El Uchiha corrió hacia Kabuto pero Orochimaru lo detuvo del brazo al pasar por delante de él.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tu lucha está aquí! ¡Conmigo! ¡Y no podrás hacer nada por ellas hasta que me venzas y pases sobre mi cadáver para salvarlas!—y dicho esto, desfalleció a Sasuke con tal fuerza que al chocar contra el piso casi pierde el conocimiento. Su contrincante estalló en risas.

—Tsk…—gimió.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—gritó Sakura al verlo en el suelo y, haciendo malabares, logró milagrosamente soltarse de Kabuto dispuesta a ayudar a Sasuke, pero el peliblanco empujó a Ino contra la pared, agarró a Sakura del cabello y le dio una sonora cachetada que retumbó en el lugar a pesar del ruido de la lluvia. La pelirrosa cayó adolorida a un lado de Sasuke. Chocando con el agua que se había acumulado produciendo un fuerte chasquido.

— ¡Aprende a no entrometerte!

A esto, el azabache apretó sus dientes con furia y trató de incorporarse para calmar a Sakura que emitía bajos quejidos de dolor. Ino yacía inconsciente recargada en la pared al otro extremo de la calle. Los lirios que habían traído desprendían sus violetas pétalos que flotaban por todo el lugar en cuyas cubiertas resbalaban las gotas de lluvia.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha se levantó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Orochimaru, claro que no era su estilo de pelea, pero era lo único que le placía hacer en ese momento. Su perversa figura cayó al suelo de una manera tan violenta que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto aseguraría que se rompió la cabeza. De momento perdió el conocimiento.

Luego dirigió sus intensiones hacia Kabuto, sus ojos temblaban y tenía la boca entreabierta.

—Haré contigo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…—mencionó macabro— ¡Chidori eisō!

Seria difícil describir como quedó el peliblanco luego de tan colosal ataque, así que lo resumiremos es una sola palabra: Muerto.

Difícil de creer, con un Chidori Kabuto fue derrotado, pero este no fue cualquier Chidori. El chakra de Sasuke estaba tan concentrado y lleno de tanta cólera que no sería nada fácil sobrevivir luego de algo como eso.

El cuerpo de Kabuto cayó inerte.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la ayudó a levantarse tomando su mano, esta obedeció torpe hasta que logró pararse completamente. Ella se abalanzó a Sasuke llorando, tratando de sentirse protegida en sus brazos. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué ocurrió? creí que estaba muerto…—dijo refiriéndose a Orochimaru. Sasuke lo observó con desconfianza.

—Aun no está muerto—respondió con enojo, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has matado?—preguntó casi gritando—¿y si despierta y nos vuelve a amedrentar?

—No lo mataré, así, inconsciente como está, sería un cobarde; un cobarde como Kabuto y él…dejaré que los ambus de la aldea hagan una fiesta cuando lo encuentren—Sakura suspiró profundamente y luego embozó una sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun, estoy segura de que con esto, ya no te tendrán desconfianza los aldeanos, mira que derrotar a Kabuto y a Orochimaru…se convencerán de tu nobleza y serás aceptado nuevamente…

¡cof! ¡cof!

— ¿Ino?—Sakura se volteó para mirar a su amiga que acababa de recuperar la consciencia luego del golpe que le dieron. La rubia ladeó la cabeza y encontró a ambos maleantes desfallecidos

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—aturdida.

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron el uno al otro y rieron suavemente ante el desconcierto de Ino; les hacía gracia ver a la rubia confundida sin poder hallarse, esta frunció el entrecejo y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru, pisándolo; lo cual asombró a nuestra pareja.

— ¡Ino! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Aun está vivo!—pero la rubia hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y rió triunfante.

— ¡Este maldito me las va a pagar! ¡Y si intenta siquiera despertar! Se encontrará con mi invencible kekkei genkai—Yamanaka comenzó a dar saltos sobre la espalda del yaciente Orochimaru— ¡toma!—un golpe— ¡Esto es por seducir a Sasuke-kun y lograr sacarlo de la aldea!—otro golpe— ¡y esto es por mantenerlo a tu lado por más de 2 años haciéndonos sufrir a todos! y esto…—más golpes—¡por permitir que tu maldito lame botas jalara de mi hermosa cabellera!

Sasuke y Sakura miraban atónitos este cuadro y no tuvieron reparo en dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!—gritó Ino dejando de usar a Orochimaru como colchón.

—Está claro que quieres despertar a ese baka…así que cuando pase, no estaremos aquí para soportarlo—contestó Sakura.

—Está bien, está bien, lo dejaré. Pero solo una patada más, por favor...

—vámonos, Sasuke-kun…

— ¡No!—gritó la rubia poniendo nuevamente los pies en un suelo que no era Orochimaru. En menos de un segundo, dos ambus aterrizaron en el lugar.

—Uchiha Sasuke ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?—preguntó uno de los ambus sin vacilar al ver a ambos tirados en el suelo.

—Si con "algo que ver" se refiere a vencerlos y no permitir que destruyan la aldea, entonces sí, tengo mucho que ver—respondió con seriedad.

—Nos lo llevaremos…ya es cosa nuestra el que haremos con él—informó el otro ambu mientras cogía el cuerpo y se lo ponía a cuestas, el otro tomó también el cuerpo de Kabuto—nos vamos…le avisaremos a la Quinta sobre usted, ella sabrá que hacer—luego de decir estas palabras desaparecieron los dos.

—Que jornada tan cansada y llena de sorpresas ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós! ^^—dijo Ino antes de comenzar a correr con rumbo a su casa ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? En esos momentos solo pensaba en estar protegida bajo el techo de su casa. No quería saber nada de Orochimaru, ni de Sasuke, ni Kabuto…aunque había disfrutado mucho su venganza hacia Orochimaru.

La lluvia cesó y el sol se hizo presente dentro de los territorios Uchiha iluminando suavemente los rostros de los futuros padres.

Sakura observó con tristeza los lirios en el suelo, la naturaleza de la situación por la que habían pasado hizo que sus pétalos se estropearan y saliesen, ella tomó entre sus manos los pocos que aun estaban un poco ilesos y se los entregó a Sasuke.

—Eran para adornar nuestra casa…—expresó con aflicción. Sasuke las cogió y acarició con sus dedos.

—Están hermosas…buena elección, Sakura—respondió tratando de no desanimarla.

—Pero no…están maltratadas ya…—dijo con un puchero; él sonrió.

—No importa, serán un recuerdo de que en este lugar vencí a mi pasado…plantémoslas aquí, solo el tiempo las recuperará…

Desde ese momento, unos hermosos lirios violetas atavían la fachada de la casa de los Uchiha, floreciendo a cada día y creciendo junto a su hijo cuando este hubo nacido.

Luego de esto ambos entraron a la casa.

— ¿Sabes? Espero que con esto me nombren ambu, ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño—dijo Sasuke mientras rodeaba a Sakura con el brazo por la espalda. Ella lo vio de frente y le sonrió

—Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Ohhh!**

**snif snif**

**Si quieren, espero verlos en mi one-shot "Cartas para nadie" :) **

**bueno, ahora haré el epílogo, muchas gracias por leerme ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

_**Little Luka**_


End file.
